Forced
by Soapy Harlequin
Summary: When Ororo went to Logan's room to ask him a simple request she had no idea that the trade off would be so costly….
1. Indecent Proposal

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the words strewn together.

AN: Not set in any verse per se. A mixture of everything, really. Ultimate, Movies, Xtreme, Cartoons (90's and Evo) and my own personal flare.

"Stay away from her Logan."

Logan, whom was infamously known as Wolverine, arched a thick eyebrow at the words that were hurled at him shortly after opening the door to his bedroom with no preamble. He didn't readily respond as he closed the door behind her and turned to face the current anomaly in his room.

He didn't even begin to pretend he didn't know who "her" was because he did. "What's it ta ya goddess?" Appreciatively, his eyes took in the form fitting purple dress she wore which revealed her slender right shoulder.

Ororo Munroe folded lean arms underneath her ample bosom, her ice blue eyes glaring at his name for her despite her face appearing serene. How many times did she have to tell people she didn't like 'pet names'? That she found it insulting rather than endearing?

There was no artificial light on so she couldn't make out his features very well. The small light that did come through came from the uncovered window to the left. Which given it was night time, didn't really help. However, she was able to make out he was shirtless and wore jeans.

Did she come at a bad time? She briefly wondered as she watched him. Perhaps she should have tried to talk to him in a more open space but she didn't want anyone to over hear their conversation.

"We are finally at peace Logan," she said softly, hoping to appeal to his more 'humane' side even though she wasn't sure it existed. Ororo knew he wouldn't readily acquiesce to her request but she was ready to plead her case and make him see reason. "And Scott and Jean have managed to repair their damage hearts—no thanks to you."

Logan scowled as he leaned against his door frame, growling in warning. "What tha fuck do ya know? Yer head always so far up in the clouds like shit don't stink up there." If her eyes hadn't flashed a brilliant shade of white for a nana second and if he wasn't able to smell the anger on her, he would have thought his words meant nothing to her. "I didn't fuck her myself, ya know?" He growled, pissed. "She came ta me."

Her surprise at his revelation caused her resolve to crack a bit, Jean came to Logan? No, it couldn't be. Surely, he was lying but was he? She would never have believed Jean would destroy her relationship but she did. After all, came a nagging voice from the back of her mind, did she not shamelessly flirt with Logan each time he said something crass? Didn't she seem to glow under his heated gaze?

Logan saw realization shine in her eyes and he revealed in it. Who the hell did this snotty ice queen think she was to come into his room to look down her pert nose at him with wrong information? However, he gave her props for having the balls to come talk to him about shit that wasn't her business because not many would have entered an unruly animal's lair. Hell, he could hear the words coming out of people's mouth, knew that some wanted to "tell him where to go" yet none had yet to say shit even when he was right in their face. Pussies.

"Ya didn't know that did ya goddess? Ya'll fuckers were too busy puttin' this shit on me, judgin' me, like I raped her but ya'll forgot somethin'..she was a willin' participant."

He was right, Ororo admitted to herself, they had judged him. He was after all the dangerous outsider with a rude mouth and blunt attitude. The one who ruined what everyone perceived to be the perfect couple. "Nonetheless—"

"She wanted it," he continued, cutting her off as if she hadn't started to speak. He licked his lips in memory on purpose, taunting her and as her eyes narrowed he smiled. Logan found himself enjoying pissing her off, wanted to know how far he could push her before she snapped. "She was quite vocal," there was a feral tint to his smile now as he inched his way towards her. "She begged me ta fuck her an' ta fuck her hard; tha only time she was quiet was when she was chokin' on my cock."

Ororo felt disgust build within her at his words but she would not take the bait. She refused to take a step backwards even though instinct screamed at her to do just that as he came towards her slowly. His crude words were infuriating yet a tiny part revealed in it. She wondered how it would feel to be taken by such a brute; to be in the midst of such aggressive passion. Would it be as terrifying as she thought it would be? Clearly, it was enough for Jean to throw everything to the wind just to have a romp with Logan.

Trying to keep her composure, she held his gaze. "I do not need to know personal details Logan. I simply wish for you not to provoke the situation and to leave Jean alone."

Suddenly, he stopped coming towards her and inhaled deeply. His nostrils flared as he took in the smells in his room. He discarded anything that was related to him and caught a strong whiff of her scent.

Sandalwood. Lavender. Rain. Interest.

Was that arousal he scented? Smugly, he grinned. Ahh, so the goddess wants to play, eh?

Critically, he looked her over and gave her more attention then he has since joining the X-Men and deciding she was a) hot and b) fuckable. Its not that he was indifferent to Storm but he never really thought of her in a attainable way. When she walked into the room, hell yeah, he noticed the mile long legs, her huge knockers which were made for sucking and that perfect ass but he dismissed the thought as easily as it came to mind. But now…

The woman known as Storm was tall; taller than most women yet a couple of inches shorter than his 6'2. He had noticed that when she stood, she always stood straight and regal much like the goddess or ice queen she was often likened to by the student populous. He figured it was a rouse, to help stimulate the instant respect that people often gave her with nary a thought. He begrudgingly admitted that he was one of those people.

Her long white hair was currently in high ponytail which seemed to draw attention to her sky blue almond shaped eyes. If the hair and eyes weren't enough to make people take a second glance than the rich darkness of her skin would do it. Her skin looked supple and flawless and he wondered if it tasted as good as it looked. And as his eyes wandered to her lips, blood rushed to his groin. Why has he never noticed how plump her lower lip was? And how amazing it would feel wrapped around his dick?

"Logan?" Ororo called when the seconds turned into minutes and she got no reply from him. She was starting to get irritated at his lack of response and how she was reacting to him. She couldn't tell for sure but she felt as if he was looking at her. Really looking at her and it made her uncomfortable.

"Logan!" she said sharply when he didn't respond the first time. It wasn't like her to have a lack of patience but after spending no more than ten minutes in his company, she wanted to go back to her loft and take a bath to wash away this conversation. He was simply insufferable. Plus, the tightness of the room was starting to strain on her nerves.

Her throaty, softly accented voice snapped him out of his reverie and he refocus on her eyes. Shit! Thinking of getting his dick sucked was making him horny. No doubt he would be heading out after their 'talk' was over. "Whadya still doin' here?" he asked dismissively, itching to get the hell out of dodge and betwixt a woman's thighs.

A soft clucking of her tongue was his only vocally indication that she wasn't please. "You have not agreed to do as I ask."

Giving up any pretense, Logan crossed his massive arms over his chest, mirroring her. "And If I don't? Ya nor anyone else in this damn freak show can stop me."

Fed up, thunder rumbling directly overhead and her eyes turned white. "I refuse to stand by and let you turn my home into circus for your own selfish reason. Do you know how badly you hurt Scott? How lost Jean was? You left—like a coward—after you got what you wanted and left us with the fallout of your deplorable actions."

The snarl that was building came out low and menacing; everything coming to ahead in this moment from the past couple of days since he's been back. He could feel the beast tearing into him mentally as the space between his knuckles started a burning itch. Well, he got what he wanted. She snapped and was royally pissed at him.

However, he wasn't able to rejoice in his accomplishment because he felt close to the edge. Logan clenched and unclenched his hands, feeling the tightness in them. The beast wanted out, it could sense an opponent and wanted to show dominance. For a brief second all he could feel was his emotions; rage, his need for sexual release, the frustration with not knowing shit about who he was, and the blame that was heaped on by the ton for sleeping with a betrothed woman.

If Ororo had been able to see better, she would have seen that he was precariously close to the edge and would have stopped with the power play for she was only feeding his dark descent but she couldn't so she didn't. Power hummed from within and around her and as she gave into the pull.

She always felt so alive in this state where she was arguably unstoppable. She was able to bend Mother Nature, herself, to her will and that always give her a rush. To show Logan she meant business, a clapping sound of thunder made itself known directly overhead and the entire room seemed to shake with the force. And with only a cock of her head, lighting zipped through the sky which could be seen through his lone window.

"Are ya challengin' me darlin'?'' The words came out so gruff she had to strain to make it out. Damn, she looked sexy. The thought came out of nowhere yet his mind played it over and over. Her eyes that eerier white, the ends of her hair seemingly lifting of its own accord and power bouncing off of her in electric waves.

The air surrounding them seemed laced with static and he was half surprised she wasn't floating. How many times has Logan seen 'Ro like this and it didn't nothing but spur on respect. However, now, respect was the last thing he felt for her as he gazed into her freaky eyes.

Would she look that way when lost in orgasmic bliss? He wondered. Or would her eyes remain blue as she urged him on, beseeching him to go harder and deeper. Was he that much of a sick bastard that this moment was turning him on? Yep. He shook his head to free it of his perverted thoughts but they stayed.

He growled, annoyed with himself and his wayward thoughts. How did a hostile conversation about Jean suddenly turn into him being attracted to this stuck up bitch? And from what he scented earlier he knew the sentiments were mutual.

"And If I am?" She questioned, taking a step towards him. There wasn't much space between them and if she stretched out her arm, she'd be able to touch him.

He smirked as he rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension build. "Big. Mistake."

"Just say you shall leave her alone and we can put this behind us Logan." Storm knew she had to get through his thick skull. Just had to. For Scott. "I wish you no harm-"

Logan snorted, disbelief on his face. "Who says ya can harm me darlin'?"

"Last I checked metal is conducive to lightning thus I can do quite the damage Wolverine." There was a haughtiness to her words as she delivered her warning and gathered a ball of her fearsome power in her right hand. It lit up the room and she could make out his face clearly now. Saw how tense his jaw was and the harshness of his stance.

She let her eyes wonder over him; from his deeply hairy contoured chest and abs to how snugly the jeans fit him. She had seen Logan shirtless more times than she could count but something was different about this moment. He was shirtless in his room…and she was in his room.

His beast clawed at his mind in giddy anticipation and later he would ponder the last time his animal had been keen on a 'fight'. The interest he smelled of off his teammate was becoming stronger and so was his desire to win.

Defeat. Dominate. Defeat. Dominate. Defeat.

Two words churned in his head and he felt powerless but to give in to his animalistic urges. Logan took a deep breath in hopes of calming himself but all he could smell was the dangerous scent of lightning and ozone, feel the electricity she was giving off in the room and his ire rose as seconds ticked by.

SNIKT!

Three gleaming adamantium claws tore loose from his hand.

The sound was deafening loud in the silence and the unexpected arrival of his claws had her come out of her power state, she hadn't meant to take it this far. "Logan-"

She didn't get a chance to say anything before he charged her. "Oh goddess," she breathed as he pushed her back and her head knock into the wall and she lost her breath.

Logan didn't know what came over him, one second his claws came out and the next he slammed Storm into the wall, knocking the breath out of her. She didn't get a chance to fight him off of her as one hand went tightly around her neck and the adamantium force their way into the wall to the right of her head.

Fear gripped her even though she knew logically he would not hurt her. Although, how she knew that was anyone's guess. He was a paid assassin, and she imagined if the price was right Logan would do anything but she knew without conviction that she would leave this room walking.

Once again her eyes clouded over and rain poured from the sky. Her breaths felt tight but it wasn't due to his hand but due to her paralyzing fear of close spaces. Breath, Ororo, she told herself, breath. Remember what the Professor said, let your mind focus on something other than the constraining walls.

Logan smelt the fear off of her and he barred his canines, saw her eyes go wide yet she looked him straight in the eye, unafraid. Was she really this stupid? His grip loosened around her throat. The rain was coming down harder, wind was picking up. She had be pissed or scared shitless. As he stared into her pupil-less white eyes, he would bet his fortune on the former.

"You do not scare me Logan." She told him in a calm voice even as her breathing became shallow. She saw his ploy to intimidate her and she was going to be damned if she would let it work. Were the walls shrinking?

"Then yer more stupid than I gave ya credit for 'Ro." He could hear her heartbeat thundering and felt a rush go through him. It called to him; he wanted to make her heel…have her beg. "Haven't ya heard?" He pressed closer and now there was a scant of space between them. "I'm the big bad wolf on campus."

Oh goddess, help me, Ororo thought. She was far from afraid. She could feel him; the heat he radiate through the off shoulder deep purple dress she wore. His legs bracketed hers in and she was effectively trapped but not in a bad way. Her mind instantly found a target to focus on and her breathing was no longer shallow. "Let me go Logan."

"Do ya really want me ta do that goddess?" His voice sounded dark, bewitching, as he removed his claws from the wall with an equally loud sound. Her words lacked resolve and he knew if pushed her just right she'd be putty in his hands. "Because ya body is tellin' me somethin' different."

Ororo fought to maintain any semblance of control but she quickly loss that battle. Thunder boomed loudly outside once more and embarrassment colored her cheeks at his words. He was right; physically she wanted him to press closer but she was not a slave to her body nor her hormones.

"Smells like ya want somethin' and I'm just tha man ta give it ta ya." Lewdly his hand went to her exposed thigh, caressing the softness of her skin. He left goosebumps in his wake as the tips of his finger trailed higher up her thigh until it was covered by her dress.

Ororo sucked in a breath even as his words insulted her. She couldn't hide her body's response as her nipples pebbled against her dress. His fingers were firm and calloused along her skin and it just felt so *male*. It's been so long since she's felt the hand of another on her person and even longer since she wanted to feel it.

This close to her, Logan could take easily take in her scents and a husky fragrant that was starting to perfume the air. He inched his hand higher as blood by the gallon rushed downward and filled his cock. The heady scent of her was getting to him, fueling the animal inside of him.

He knew a few more inches and he would be touching her panty. Anticipation gripped him and he licked his lips. Who would have thought he would ever be this close to Storm? So close that her wetness was about coat his fingers. He smirked as he realized he wouldn't need to leave this room after all to get some relief. "Tell me Storm," he murmured, his lips only a mere inches from her fuckable lips, "are ya a screamer too?"

His words pushed her out of the daze he had been putting her in and she pressed her lips together. Enraged at his implication, she let her power flow through her hands as she touched him.

He howled in pain as she zapped him with such force that would kill a young child. The attack had been so unexpected that he fell back and fell to the floor, panting.

"I am not Jean Grey Logan. I will not tolerate you treating me as a harlot; here for your pleasure because I assure you I am not." The last three words were said with deathly precision and as her eyes went back to being blue, the storm stopped as suddenly as it arrived.

Pissed, "ya are if ya want me to stay tha hell away from Jean!"

Taken aback, "What did you say?" She couldn't possibly have heard right. Logan did not just proposition her!

He stood up, his form towering over her in black rage as his animal wanted vengeance but not in the way of a blood. His animal wanted her to bend to him, to admit he was the greater between the two. It wanted to show that he was the strongest, toughest in the land and have her admire him.

Admire? He thought as the word came to him. Why the fuck would he want this prissy ice queen to admire him?

Admire. Admire. Admire.

The chant was loud in his mind even as he tried to get the baser part of him to fuck off. But it wouldn't be silenced, for whatever reason, it was intrigued by Storm. Looking over the woman, he could see how unsure she was which would rare.

Clearly, Storm needed to be taken down a peg or two and he was the man for the job and what fun that would be. A mischievous gleam grew in his hazel eyes as her expression became more incredulous. He had initially said the words because his pride was hurt at her getting one over him but the more he thought about it, the more it had merit.

"How badly do ya want me out of their hair?"

"How—how could you be so callous?" Ororo stuttered to say as she stared at him wide eyes. He had to be joking, he had to be. He couldn't really want to…to blackmail her in order to stay away from Jean, could he?

He shrugged. "Call it whatcha want darlin', but that's my term." Logan knew he had all the power in this situation, and he was going in for the kill. "It's all a give an' take. I give ya wat ya want and ya give me wat I want."

Grimacing, "What you are requesting is appalling." Licking her lips, she softened her voice. "Logan….please…"

He snorted, dismissing her plea. "I'll make it real simple for ya 'Ro. Either ya fuck me or she does. Yer fuckin' choice an' either way I'm gettin' some ass."

Her emotions reeled and the storm came back in full force. No way, she thought. No way would she be some sort of concubine for him. Maybe she was being foolish and had nothing to worry about. Surely Jean would be able to show restraint even if she still wanted Wolverine?

She fisted her hands together and tightlipped asked, "What makes you so sure she would sleep with you once more?"

He chuckled but it held no mirth. "Ya don't have ta be a freakin' genius ta know Red ain't gettin' it tha way she wants."

"She will not hurt Scott again." She tried to sound convincing but she wasn't sure. Sex was a risky allure.

He arched a thick eyebrow, "I didn't peg ya fer a bettin' woman."

She wasn't. And damn him, he knew that. She turned her back to him and faced the window. The storm her emotions were creating looked fierce from inside and she prayed no one was hurt. Thunder roared and the wind howled as tree branches whipped back and forth by its ferocity.

Could she compromise herself for the team? She knew if Jean strayed it would break Scott, he would leave the team. No questions asked. And where would the team be without him? Sure, she could do the job on her own but it wouldn't be the same. The team would resent Jean and it wouldn't be long before she, too, left. They had barely forgiven her for hurting Scott the first time; they wouldn't be so kind a second time.

And what of the school? They would need to find another teacher to teach different degrees of Math, to do all the administrative work that Scott did willingly and seem to pride himself on. Who would be the primary speaker at each class graduation? Who would be the one to speak to the parents, do fund raising events?

Not to mentions the students, themselves. They would lose all –if they hadn't already—respect for Jean and possibly the faculty. They would no longer put any stock into the mottos of the school; they were just so impressionable in this stage of their life. They needed to set a good example.

"I aint got all night." He tapped his foot impatiently and he could smell victory the more despondent her scent became.

Licking her lips nervously, Ororo closed her eyes briefly and asked her goddess for guidance. She made up her mind. Turning around, her emotions under wraps but she didn't stop the storm. She let it cry for her. "For how long?"

He smirked and cracked his knuckles. He knew he had her; she was the self sacrificing type. Always looking out for the team and the students even when it would not benefit her. Foolish woman. Didn't she know that in the end, you could only look out for yourself?

"Fer as long as I want."

She forced herself not to react even when she wanted to cry out. For as long as he wanted, dread danced along her spine. What if he never wanted to let her go? What if he got off using her and kept doing so?

"And If Jean shall come to you?" She forced herself to ask the most important question even as bile rose in her throat. She felt sick.

"I won't fuck nor touch her."

She believed him. She didn't know much about Logan personally but she knew once he gave his word, it was a done deal. "And if I do not comply?"

He stretched and he could feel her eyes on him, no doubt cursing him to his death. "Then I'm goin' ta force Jeannie's hand an' make her come ta me a lot sooner than she planned."

"You bastard." Her eyes spit fire at him and she could no longer keep the serenity she was known for. "You would really break up a happy couple for your own gain?"

"I'm a selfish bastard who likes pussy," He shrugged his massive shoulders. As far as he was concerned, Jean stepping out on her man wasn't his problem. It was hers and his. He wasn't the one that promise fidelity and trust. "Sue me."

She couldn't stop herself as she slapped him. He didn't even give her the satisfaction of turning his head as he quickly gripped the offending wrist tightly within his hand, and they locked eyes.

"That was a freebie Storm but next time ya put yer hands on me like that make sure ya ready ta pay tha piper." He pressed harder and he saw her wince and he knew his message got through. He could easily break her wrist if he wanted to and he wouldn't even need to exert force.

Still holding on to her, "Ya belong to me now Storm. Whatever dude ya fuckin' that ends now. Ya do wat I say an' when I say. If I fuckin' want ya to bark like a cow? Guess wat ya doin'?" His words were cruel and his tone harsh as he explained to her their arrangement "If I so much as think ya renegin' on me I'll be fuckin' Jean's brains out within the hour and I will make sure One Eye catches us in the act. Get me?"

She hated him in this moment, and her eyes showed her disdain for him. When she didn't reply, he shook her hand, hard.

"I asked ya a fuckin' question 'Ro. Get me?"

With gritted teeth, she replied. "I understand."

He gave her an animalistic smile that showed his pearly whites and large canines. "Now ta seal this deal wit a kiss..." He paid no attention to her objection and with the tight grip he had on her wrist, tugged her to him and kissed her.

His mouth was brutal as it moved over hers but Logan was in heaven. Her lips were softer than what he imagined and he let go of her wrist to roughly shove his hand into her hair, breaking the bands that held her hair up.

Her yelp of discomfort, gave him the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth without her explicit invitation.

Ororo wanted to push him away from her with his violent treatment of her mouth and tongue which was starting to hurt but his words from earlier came to mind so she endured it. He had a vicious grip on her white tresses and her scalp tingled from the force.

If only he would be gentle, she thought as her mouth started to ache, slow down then she could get into it…No! She would not enjoy his kiss or anything else from this creep. She was going to be a dead fish, she vowed.

Logan was purposefully forceful; it was a test. He wanted to see if she truly would honor her words just like he would honor his. He pulled away and let her go all in one breath. "Bein' back got a lot more interestin' wit ya in the picture darlin'"

Giving him a snide look, she walked past him and headed towards his door. She needed to get out of his room, her head was still spinning from everything that transpired and her mouth was starting to throb in pain.

"Storm?"

She forced herself to wait, as hurricane winds pick up outside.

"Ya here for my pleasure now," Logan warned "and nothin' better come before it."

TBC ^_^ I'm currently working on chapter two which is titled 'Conditions" so that should be posted soon….i'm just having a dickens of a time with these accents!


	2. Conditions

First off, thank you SO much for the reviews. I was nervous about writing an X-Men fanfic so I'm glad it went over well. Also, I know this is darker than any of the rolo fics of late but Logan is no walk in the park. Especially (in my opinion) after everything he went through in Ultimate prior to becoming a 'team player' (if you will) and he is a mega douchbag but the love of a super woman and hot sex slays all :D

Accents aren't the best but I gave it the good ole college try. Not much Rolo but patience, please. Just thickening the plot.

* indicates telepathic conversations

Three days ago: Logan's arrival.

_"I am assuming you have heard?"_

_Scott Summers looked up briefly and then nodded as he sat in the war room, going over various maps of known enemies of the X-Men. He made a mental note to check to make sure there were no sinister activities in those areas. "How did you know I'd be here?" He asked, leaning back in his chair to look at her as she came further into the war room._

_Ororo smiled softly, "I did not. I guessed." The war room was a very simple room in regards to furnishing, it had a long oak table with many chairs, various maps of the world adorned the walls and a projector in case they had a video on hand to show to the team. There was also a whiteboard which displayed –in her hand writing- groups that went against anything the X-Men stood for._

_Scott sighed, giving up any pretenses of working and pushed the maps away from him. He brought his fingers to his temples, attempting to massage a headache away. "I hate that he is back."_

_"I know," she said understanding his plight as she sat in the plush chair closest him. As reluctant (more so on his part) co-leaders of the X-Men they had formed a deep bond by planning and strategizing together in this very room. There had been a time where bickering had wiped away the friendship they had forged in their teenage years but those days were long behind them. "From what the students say, he is currently talking to Charles."_

_Scott snorted. The students knew more about the politics of the mansion then the faculty. "No doubt telling the professor whatever lie he wants." His headache was getting worse as his temples throbbed. Damn it! Why did Logan have to reenter their lives now? It's been five months and things were going great with Jean, he was thinking of proposing again…."The students will have plenty of fodder for their enjoyment for months to come."_

_The first time Scott had confided in her was shortly after Jean's infidelity was made known. He had been aghast at sharing his feelings, but once she put him at ease she had become his go to person. Scott didn't have too many friends he could think to entrust his feelings to. Once upon a time, he would have gone to Jean but since she was the cause of his distress he was left floundering._

_As he looked at his colleague, whose face was always a perfect mask of tranquility, he admired her. There was a quiet strength in her which he found reassuring. He had often times wondered during these horrid months why hadn't he fallen for Ororo? They were better suited than he and Jean and he knew her almost as long. But then he would remember the first time he gazed into clear emerald eyes and his heart had slammed into his chest and the world faded away. It was love at first sight._

_"You are neither the first nor the last teacher the students have found their pleasure in," Storm said, leaning back in her chair and sighing. She had just finished a tough session in the Danger Room with their more advanced students and a positive to Logan being back was he could take back his strenuous class._

_Rotating her shoulders to take away the stiffness, Ororo thought over what made her sought out Scott. After having her bath drawn so she could take a soak, Jean had contacted her telepathically. She pleaded for her to find Scott and talk to him on her behalf since he was avoiding her._

_At first she had declined stating she didn't like to meddle in their lives but hearing the other woman cry tore at her so she relented. Just this once, she told her best friend. "Their petty conversations are harmless."_

_Scott groaned, "It's easy for you to say 'Ro! You have never been the subject the entire school is talking about. You should see the looks I get! From the students, to fellow teachers, and administrative staff…everyone! I can only imagine what they are gossiping about." He rubbed his hand over his face; deep lines in his normally wrinkle free face. "I'm humiliated all over again."_

_The white haired beauty placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort. "It is alright Scott. Hank and Kurt are on it, trying to quell any rumors."_

_He grunted, "Much good that will do. I I haven't been able to speak to Jean since I heard the motorcycle arrive this morning. I came in here to hide out. Some leader huh?" He said with a hint of self loathing. "I can't even keep my fiancé from cheating!"_

_"Scott! Snap out of it," Ororo said forcefully, as she took his clenched hand in hers and unfolded it. It was starting to grate on her nerves though she tried her hardest for it not to show. She could only hear so much 'woe is me' before her cup overflow. "You are a wonderful leader and as for Jean…you cannot control her but you can control yourself and do what is best for you."_

_Removing his hand from hers, he shoved his hand through his perfectly coiffed brown hair. Her inspiring words went in one ear and out the other. "I can't lose her 'Ro," He said tearing up, "I can't. I've spent a lifetime loving her. I don't know any other way to live."_

_Sympathy filled blue eyes stared into dark colored sunglass which kept his powerful beams from coming forth. She imagined that his eyes were wet with tears and her heart went out to him. She envied the emotions he felt for Jean, having never felt them herself nor anyone that way towards her. "Then do not give into him Scott or your urge to do anything foolish."_

_"But what if Jean…?" He couldn't bear to finish the rest of the sentence but he didn't have to._

_"You cannot control her and you must not attempt to. Trust in what you have Scott and if it is true then it will be."_

_He sucked in a breath and stood up, breaking their contact. She wanted him to trust? He angrily shoved his hands in his black slacks pocket and took up pacing. "Last time I trusted in what we had, she fucked a man right under my nose." The fury and hurt he felt came at him with a vengeance and his desire to find the man responsible burned through him._

_Ororo usually did not tolerate such words in her presence; she believed them to be an ignorant way of speech however she saw the pain for what it was. "Do not give into your rage, it will do nothing but beget more rage and eventually bloodshed."_

_Rubbing his hands together, Scott cracked his neck. Strom was right. He knew it but he couldn't help but want to demand retribution for his damage pride. "You're right 'Ro. This whole thing just has me really tense." If only he could talk to Logan but he feared if he saw the older man his fist would be doing the talking. Which wouldn't end well._

_"You could be worried for nothing, old friend." Ororo stated, wanting to believe that but doubting it. "It has been months since he has returned, he could have changed."_

_Scott gave her a look of disbelief. Monkeys would dance in cold water first. In hell. "Animals don't change; they usually get more aggressive with time and then die."_

_"Scott!" Ororo objected._

_"What?" there was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he asked. "I'm not wishing the man dead…just not well."_

_She shook her head, wisp of hair touching her face. "I am sure there is a way we could appeal to his sensibilities."_

_Scott began pacing, could they change the mind of Wolverine if he did have designs on Jean once more? Since joining the team, Logan made it no secret that he found Jean attractive and often would make a play for her regardless if he was in the room. He didn't see that changing despite the time lapse unless…._

_"Do you think you could talk to Logan?"_

_Storm, who was simply staring at her colleague pacing, blinked at his question. "You wish for me to talk to Logan?" she reiterated slowly like she did when she first learned English. The idea was as ridiculous as it was laughable._

_Scott nodded. "For whatever reason, Logan respects you and he usually gives you no trouble when you lead him into mission, right?"_

_She nodded - choosing to ignore his backhanded insult- while flicking a strand of hair behind her shoulder. She had never given it much thought but Logan b was/b unusually 'manageable' in her presence. Then again, they were not exactly on friendly terms. The only time they spoke was on missions or danger room sessions other than that it was a stray sentence here or there._

_She could not recall having a conversation with him that lasted more than mere seconds or being in his presence alone and Scott wanted her to talk to him? Her of all people! No, she couldn't do it._

_"I am not sure I would be the best person to talk to him. Why do you not ask Hank or Charles?"_

_Scott shook his head no to her suggestions. He damn sure didn't want to get Charles entangled in his soap opera drama and Hank was a doctor and Logan wouldn't be inclined to listened to whatever he said. "Logan has never met Hank," he pointed out "And I would like to keep Charles as much out of this as possible."_

_She nodded, understanding. "What of Rogue or Remy?"_

_He snorted at the mentioned of the two unlikely couple who were always changing their relationship status. "Remy would be more likely to help Logan get between Jean's legs and Rogue would probably spur him on further despite her efforts to the contrary."_

_She nodded once more, As much as she loved her brother –not by blood but by choice—he wouldn't be much help in this situation; he didn't pay much attention to rules especially when it came to women. "I just do not think I am the best person to talk to him, Scott."_

_"You could do it 'Ro. You are incredibly persuasive and I'm positive if anyone could do it you could." He went to stand in front of her, "I would do it myself but I'm afraid if I do so, I may blast right through him."_

_"I do not agree that I am the best person –practically a stranger—to talk to Logan about a personal matter." Even though Ororo placed the blame on Logan's door for what took place with Jean, it was not her place to talk to him. "Why do you not trust in Jean?" she asked, pointing out what she hoped he would see as the better alternative. "She sincerely loves you Scott, and she does not want to hurt you again."_

_Sinking into his chair, he shoved his hands through his hair. Scott was many things but dumb wasn't one of them. He was terribly aware of Jean and her attraction to Logan. When he had first mentioned it to her, she had laughed and told him he was worrying over nothing. "I can't trust in that Ororo," he said honestly while briefly glancing at her face before looking at the opposite wall. He hated the weakness Jean created in him and the uncertainly that clouded his judgment. "I did once and…..but if you talk to him…get him to back off maybe Jean and I can have a fighting chance."_

_Ororo sighed. Oh goddess, she was seriously considering his request but not for obvious reasons. She wanted them to make it, wanted them to find 'happily ever after' because then it meant that b she /bcould find it as well. If they could do it amongst everything they did then there was still a chance for her. But…._

_She wasn't one for getting into people's business but maybe she could make another exception in this case. Surely, asking Logan to leave Jean alone would be better than those two picking up where they left off and having a fight arise on the grounds. That would not be good for the students whose parents entrust their care to them. And beside, what is the worst that could happen?_

_Scott saw her hesitation. "Please 'Ro," he begged, emotions thickening his voice. "I wouldn't ask you this if I thought you couldn't do it."_

_"I will try but I make no promise."_

_"It won't be easy," Scott cautioned even though he wanted to jump for joy. For the first time in hours, air didn't feel so tight in his lungs._

_"Nothing with Logan ever is."_

_

* * *

_

Today

They say no good deed go unpunished.

It's true.

As usual, Ororo rose with the sun but this morning was different. She woke with her scalp hurting in certain areas and her lips feeling sore. Groaning, she felt unaware and drugged. She turned to her side, pain shooting to her scalp as she pulled on her strands of her hair. Moaning, she sat up while blinking several times.

Why did she feel so out of sorts? She could see the sun rising in the east and the beautiful colors of red, orange, blue and green but it did nothing to lift her spirit as it usually did. Instead questions came to mind, why didn't she braid her hair? Why was her mouth hurting so? As she brought a hand to it, memories of the day before came rushing in.

Mouth falling ajar, she remembered.

She was Logan's whore.

"Oh bright lady!" With a burst of strong wind, she flung her windows and balcony doors open and the strong scent of storm assaulted her nose. Oh what have I done? She flung her 1200 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets away from her body and stood next to her king size bed. Going onto the balcony, she took a look downwards and saw how wet the green foliage was. She moaned, detesting her lack of control last night. She had no idea when the storm her emotions had conjured stopped after having fallen to a fitful sleep once she left Logan's room.

Resting against the railing, she took deep soothing breaths but it did little to pacify her frayed temperament. The peace that nature always brought her was gone; she might as well have been staring at swamp lands rather than the quiet opulent beauty of Xavier's grounds.

How did agreeing to talk to Logan about Jean turn into her agreeing to be Logan's plaything for as long as he wanted? Was it too late to back out? She wondered as the cool breeze of the morning wind swept by her. Did she even want to back out?

She let the chirping of birds supersede her thoughts and the urge to be up there with them was overwhelming. Unfortunately, she couldn't risk one of the students catching her 'wind riding' -as she liked to call it -nude. Thoughts went back to the night before, and she hoped the goddess above would guide her through these unknown territory.

Ororo begrudging admitted that she did not look forward to seeing Logan again but she refused to cower away from him. He clearly thought she was a easily scared woman, she wasn't. She was a woman who faced her fears head on and fought tooth and nail for anything she believed in.

Forcing thoughts of her unforgivable situations from her mind, she carried on with her morning. Despite trying to keep thoughts of Logan from her mind she couldn't help but wonder when he would call on her as she showered and got dress.

As much as she hated it, she found him to be interesting. He was an enigma. A strong, broken, and boorish man who was not above using any tactic to get what he wanted. He was also an unfeeling jerk for forcing her into an unsavory situation and for what? To get back at her? To prove a point?

It didn't make any sense. Logan never seemed to harbor any sort of attraction for her so why would he want her to sleep with him? In fact, she didn't even think he saw her as a woman yet there was no denying that he knew she was all woman now. A shiver went through her as she remembered his hand touching her bare skin, the scent of arousal that tinged the air and the feral way he looked at her. It made her feel…desirable.

Even now, licks of desired had her stomach clenching in lust. Stop it! She told herself, you do not want Logan. She didn't. She did not want Logan. She simply couldn't. He was coercing her to sleep with him! She groaned in dismay. She always did have horrible taste in men.

Ororo stared in the mirror to fix her hair and her eyes went to her swollen lips and gasped. Her mouth truly did look like it got in a fight last night and lost. Mortified, there was no way she could hide it. She knew the minute people saw her, they would be asking question and what would she give them?

Gingerly, she smoothed lip balm on her lip and had to squelch the desire to yelp as it burned momentarily. Damn Wolverine. After putting on light makeup, she looked at the mess that was her hair. She had been too frazzled last night to braid it before going to sleep and now it was a tangled mess.

Picking up her brush, she passed it through and winced. Anger filled her as she couldn't do anything with her hair without her scalp letting its discomfort be known. Sighing, she would have to wear it down. She brushed the unruly strands as much as she could and then shrugged.

As she got hold of her bag, which held graded papers and her planned lectures for the day, she gave herself a once over before heading out. She wore a simple high waist white pencil skirt and with a matching blazer and a lime green cami. Smoothing out her skirt, she hesitated in leaving. She couldn't fight the nervousness that filled her on the possibility of seeing Logan again nor the anger that fought for dominance.

A chill went through and she wished she could say it was all bad but the truth was…for the first time in months she wasn't just going through the motions. There was an excitement of not knowing what was going to happen next and goddess help her but she looked forward to it.

* * *

Cafeteria 

When she got down to the cafeteria, it was a buzz with conversations. She flushed inwardly when she heard students talk of the 'crazy storm that came out of nowhere.' If only that were true. She wasn't feeling very hungry with her stomach churning with angry bees so Ororo grabbed an apple with orange juice and sat in between Remy and Beast.

"Good morning all." She let her hair cover her face as she nibble on the skin of her red fruit.

"Mornin' 'Ro. Where yah ok last night, sugah?" Rogue's southern drawl drew out her words as she expressed her concern. She pushed her shock of white hair away from her face and it tangled with its brunette counterpart.

Squirming slightly but hiding it well, she looked up to meet worried jade eyes while covering her mouth with her hand. "Yes," she replied as if they were speaking of something mundane, "why do you ask?"

"Tha storm last night was crazy scary," she replied after forking a mouthful of eggs into her mouth. "Ah felt like it shook the entire mansion!" She could easily recall the lighting, the pounding of the rain, the terrible sound of tree branches hitting the side of the mansion. She shivered, storms never been her favorite things. Absentmindedly, she figured the white strips of hair.

"Remy agrees wit' 'is chérie, dat no' be natural," Critical red on black eyes looked her over, trying to see if there were any gaping wounds on her person. He was looking her up and down so hard that his sunglass nearly fell from his head but he caught it in time "I went t' y' room but Stormy no' be dere."

Ororo sighed, getting through breakfast may be the hardest part of the day, "I am fine—as you can all see- and I insist you not calling me by that ridiculous name _Remington_."

He grinned, his even white teeth seeming to sparkle and the charm he exuded so effortlessly endeared him to her even more. "Remy insist ya not call 'im by de ridiculous name o' Remington."

"Interesting." Hank stated next to her which halted Ororo's reply to a Hollywood's definition of a handsome man.

"What is?" Ororo asked as she brought her cup of juice to her lips to sip. She was very careful not to press her lips against the glass.

"The meteorologists didn't forecast any weather anomaly last night," He answered after putting down his personal mug of steaming Joe and folded his newspaper a certain way to read a particular article.

"The weatherman," she stressed the name, "needs to stop trying to predict the weather," Ororo said a bit sharply. "She is quite unpredictable."

"Much like a woman." Remy quipped before wincing at the kick Rogue delivered under the table which only proved his point. "But chérie de weather-"

"Swamp rat leave her alone!" Rogue told her mate, getting annoyed with his insistence that something had to be amiss with his 'stormy'. It had taken everything in her last night to keep the man from going to find Xavier and demand he could go search for her with Cerebro. "'Ro says she's fahne, sugah."

"Yer sure?" He asked, persisting on. Remy had a gut feeling that whatever took place last night wasn't natural but was created by the woman he likened to a sister who he had un-sisterly feelings for at times. "'Ro?"

Ororo knew he was worried for her and her heart softened. Forgetting about her mouth, she put down her apple and looked into his bizarre colored eyes. "Yes-"

A gasp rang from the twosome as they looked at her and she remembered her mouth. Shoot!

"Stormy!" Remy stated, clearly alarmed. "Y' mouth! Wha' de hell happened last night an' do't tell Remy nothin'!"

Rogue nodded her head, surprise and worry peppering her eyes "Yah okay, sugah?" Her gloved hands shoved the tray in front of her, stomach full. Guilt singe through her; she shouldn't have let her petty jealousy with Storm stop Remy from going to find her. "That looks like it hurt. A lot."

"What?" Hank said, not able to see what the commotion was about since she was not facing him. "What's wrong with your mouth Ororo?" He folded the newspaper into its proper position before posing the question.

"Nothing-" She said trying to stop Hank from getting in the middle of this. If she was a cursing woman, now would have been the perfect time. All these eyes upon her –despite their good intention—was unnerving her.

As if she hadn't been speaking, "'t's all swollen an' red, homme."

"Let me see," and before Ororo could object, Hank lifted his huge blue body from his chair and he stood in front of her so he could take a look at her mouth. "Mmm, they most certainly are bruised. Care to share how that happened?" He clasped her chin in his huge hand and turned her head so he could view her mouth at different angles.

Ororo stamped down her feeling of discomfort from being surrounded like this. "I had a fight with my flat iron—it won." She said trying to make light of the situation and when she tried to smile she winced. Her lips disapproving of the action.

Rogue tasked, not believing her. "Are yah sure that's how it happened?"

"Wat da hell ya'll harassing da lady fer?" He didn't need to be told what happened; he already heard their conversation well before he entered the cafeteria. And it begged the question, what happened to her suckable lips? They looked fine last night…tasted fine, too. A sliver of lust started to wrap itself around him as he thought of her admirable body parts. Forcing his baser feelings at bay, he wondered what really happened to her lips because her lame explanation was weaker than water.

All four jumped and turned to face the owner of the gruff voice. Logan.

"Mornin' tah yuh too, sunshine." Rogue's voice was laced with sarcasm as she spoke to the newcomer.

Logan didn't spare her any mind but flipped her the bird, she snorted. When he awoke this morning, feeling quite refreshed and with the lingering scent of a pissed off aroused female in his room, he made up his mind to join the do-gooders for breakfast.

It was one of those things he used to do before he took off and he found himself looking forward to the normalcy. Internally, he kicked himself for still looking for 'home' but he realized this house full of losers and people he couldn't stand was more home to him than anything he remembered.

He was acutely aware of Storm and the fact that she was only a couple of seats down. He could smell her apprehensiveness and he debated on whether or not he wanted to let her wallow in it or put her out of her misery…eh. Let her wallow. He grinned, amused already and she didn't even pay up yet.

Ororo's stomach dipped as he sat down a couple of chairs from Remy and she tried to reign in her feelings so it wouldn't tip into her powers. Why couldn't she keep her feelings under wraps around him all of a sudden? She figured coercion will do that to someone.

"Somet'in' hurt Stormy last night," Remy said, while briefly turning to acknowledge the older man. Out of everyone on the team Remy was the only one who didn't want his head on a platter for sleeping with Jean. The sweet talking Cajun understood the power of sex so he put no blame on Logan for doing something he, himself, may have done.

Logan grunted but tried to take a look at her but couldn't with the way they were seating. Did he hurt last night? He didn't think so, he didn't even touch her outside of that kiss and the hold he had on her neck…and wrist…and hair…okay so maybe he could have hurt her last night.

Shit! Why did he feel bad? What the fuck was wrong with him? He'd done a lot worst to people and didn't feel a thing. Still didn't feel a thing. So why was the possibility of hurting a nosy female making him feel guilty?

Hurt. Hurt. Check. Check. Check. NOW!

Logan fought against himself not to jump up and check for himself if he had indeed marred her perfect flesh. Shut up! He told the animal within but the words became a loud chant and so to fight the urge, he stuffed his face instead. _I ain't doin' shit, bub! I run this show!_

"Nothing hurt me Remy," Ororo replied, her voice lace with steel brokered no argument. She didn't want Logan to know he physically hurt her, didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Now if you will excuse me," she said whilst standing up from her hair, "I'm going to class."

No. No. No. Stay. Stay. Stay.

"I tink ya should stay Storm," there was an edge to his voice as he voiced his 'suggestion'. He gave into his darker side because that's what he wanted. He wanted her to stay. Slate colored eyes was trained on her form and he could imagine how angry her eyes had gone. Was it angry enough for them to turn white?

Another jolt of lust kicked him in the groin as he held back a growl. He still couldn't see her face but he could easily imagine the tightness of her thick lips, the high tilt to her chin. Fuck! He needed to have her –at least once—to flush her out of his system. And then, he was sure, the insanity that clouded him about her would evaporate as quickly as it came.

Grimacing and cocking her head to the side, Ororo barely kept thunder from making her displeasure known. Now? He chose to have her 'bark like cow' now in front of her team and friends? "Very well Logan," she said as calmly as possibly as she sat back down. She didn't miss the look that Remy, Rogue, and Beast shared and something akin to hatred burned within her for the sulky man.

'What the hell was that' Rogue face asked as she looked into equally bewildered demonic eyes. These were the days the southern belle wished Ms. Marvel had telepathic powers so she could communicate without others having to hear her. All she got back in answer from the Cajun was a shrug and dazed look.

Clearing his throat from the uncomfortable silence subsequent to 'Ro sitting back down, Hank racked his brain for a conversation starter. "When you have the time Ororo, stop by my lab and I can provide you with some remedies that should take care of your ailment."

"Thank you Henry," she replied, voice strained as she fumed at the embarrassment. She could feel Remy's eyes on her and she knew he wanted an explanation and what would she tell him? I have to do what Logan wants or else he will seduce Jean and ruin everything. Somehow, she didn't think that explanation would fly with Remy. He could be very overprotective of her and the last thing she wanted to do was start a feud.

Again, an uncomfortable silence filled the table and with the busy chattering of the students around them that only made the stark difference more poignant. Rubbing the back of his neck, Hank was struck at how he no longer felt the fur and how it just seemed _normal_. Clearing his throat, "We have not been formally introduced Logan, I am Dr. Henry McCoy but you may call me Hank."

Logan grunted. He didn't care what the latest freak show name was. All he knew was he was blue and probably escaped from someone's zoo and he seemed way too comfortable with Ororo. And for reasons he would not delve into he nor his animal liked that.

Hank took note of Rogue shaking her head no and even though he saw her suggestion as a wise choice, he still pushed on. He was extremely curious on the surly fellow and after reading his file, knew there was medical breakthrough that could be done with his healing factor. "The Professor tells me you have once again taken up the mantle of being an X-Man."

"So bub?" Logan answered, hostility pouring from him in waves. He didn't like doctors or scientist or whatever the fuck he was. They pissed him off and made him want to gut somebody. Preferably, one wearing a white coat. "Ya got a problem wit me joinin' the team?"

"Oh my," Hank said his blue pointed ears twitching. "Just making conversation friend."

"I ain't yer friend furball, I'm-"

"Logan!" Ororo finally spoke up, not going to let Logan berate the good doctor for simply being nice to a man who didn't deserve it. She briefly wondered how this would impact the 'agreement' but in that moment she didn't care. "Hank is only trying to be pleasant, do not brutalize him."

Logan clamped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth so hard the entire table heard and winced.

"Thank you 'Ro but it's quite alright." Dr. Henry McCoy informed her, smiling warmly while gently putting his hand on her shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

Logan growled, not liking the fact that the giant blue freak was touching what _belong_ to him. Didn't she fucking remember what he told her, he pondered angrily as he roughly stabbed into his sausage links. He was fighting a savage battle not to shove his personal knives deep into Hank's innards and see if they, too, were blue!

Rogue and Remy shared another look, what the hell was going on here? Hank, whom was far from stupid, removed his hand as Ororo constrained herself from glaring at the Logan.

"Uh oh, trouble comin' around tha bend." Rogue announced as she looked up to entrance of the cafeteria. "As if we don' have enough as is," she said as she pointedly looked between Logan and Ororo.

"Wat dat be, ma belle femme?" Remy and Hank craned their head to see whom the southern woman spoke of while Ororo didn't care. She had enough trouble on her plate, she didn't need anyone else.

This is exactly why I don't want to get in the middle of people's live, Ororo angrily thought, had she followed her rule she wouldn't be Logan's personal trollop! She had wanted to be nice, had wanted to assist a couple in need and what did she get? A headache. Who cares if she did so for selfish reason? She was still thinking of them! Kinda.

Logan didn't need to look to see who it was, he smelled them, and from the uneasiness coming off those two, they must know he was here. He grinned, it looks like he would have some fun after all. With his mind turning elsewhere, his anger with Hank quickly dispelled.

"Good morning…everyone." Scott sat stiffly down, his eyes darting to the only one who met his eyes defiantly. There was a cocky snare on his face and he felt his tightly wound control start to crack.

Jean shuffled by his side before seating down next to him. They were sitting directly across Logan and she cried inwardly. Oh why was God punishing her? She made one_ small_ mistake and boom she was Hester Prynne. She had finally managed to get Scott to calm down and then here was Logan. She sighed.

Scott sat their breakfast treys down in front of them and picked up his spoon for the sake of it. His appetite was gone. Not wanting to let the older man know how much he was upset, he forced himself to eat some oatmeal.

*Scott? I didn't know he was going to be here. I swear!*

*I would hope not* came the dry response.

*You don't have to take that tone with me Scott. I made a mistake. I'm sorry! I'm so-

*Save it, Jean. This is neither the time nor the place.*

Jean's eyes shined with unshed tears as he firmly closed their mental link. She gave a small mental probe but all she got was a dirty look and a stronger mental block. How many times would she say she was sorry? Scott knew how hurtful it was to her when she couldn't reach his mind; it soothed her to know Scott was always there.

"Mornin' Scott…Jean," Rogue's pitch was somber as she acknowledge the beautiful redhead. As stupid as she knew it to be, Rogue had taken Jean's one night tryst personal. She had looked up to the always self assured, composed doctor and envied her relationship with Scott and to find out she was no better than a two bit whore was disappointing.

"Oh shit," Remy grumbled and quickly winced as Ororo elbowed him in the stomach. "I kno' I kno'…Remy needs t' watch his mouth, non?" The thief from New Orleans glanced between the trio where the tension was the thickest and he didn't envy them. He absently wondered who would blow first? He made a mentally note to start a bet amongst the faculty on who would throw the first attack against the other.

"Yes," 'Ro agreed as she locked eyes with Scott and Jean and also bid them good morning. The gasp she got in return let her know they saw her mouth and before they could speak, she held her hand up to stop them. "I am fine. A small accident."

Scott looked at her sharply, unwilling to accept her answer. "Are you sure that was all it was?"

"Yeah 'Ro, that looks bad. No small accident I've ever seen maybe we should go to the medical lab, and I can take a look at it for you?" Jean suggested, her eyes imploring Ororo to take her up on her offer so she could leave this place.

"No need Jean but thank you. Hank has offered me some medication that should take care of it." Stupid Logan, she thought as she forced herself not to fidget with her apple. She could have been in her classroom right now and away from this ticking bomb.

The table seemed too packed and Ororo swore the cafeteria was quieter once the pair walked in. She was sure the students were on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what transpired between the two men. Who were meeting face to face for the first time since the Logan slept with Jean. She took a discreet look around the room and saw that her assumption was correct.

Once again, Hank cleared his throat and wished he was perhaps on trial for murder. He had a funny feeling that it would go much easier than this moment. Looking at his watch, he exclaimed. "Oh dear. It would appear time has run away with me. I have an engagement that slipped my mind. I beg your pardon."

Scott looked at Beast, a tense smile on his face. He wasn't buying the excuse. "You don't need to leave Hank. Stay, I insist. This is a friendly breakfast with the team." He glanced in every direction before settling on the man across from him. "Right Wolverine?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, surprised. Did Scooter grow a pair after finding out that Logan gave it to his girl better than he could? He grinned wolfishly, he was always ready to play ball. "Dat's a good question Cyke….wat do ya tink Jeannie?"

Jean, whom already wanted the floor to swallow her up whole, eyes widened as the entire table looked at her. Shit! Why would he put her in this? How would she convince Scott that she had nothing to do with him asking her a question? Frantically, her mind prepared for the inevitable fight between them and her response to his allegations. "Excuse me?" She could feel Scott heated gaze against the side of her face and she forced an easy smile on her face.

Smiling arrogantly, Logan kept one hand poised on the table as he looked directly into the younger man's shade. He knew One Eye was ticked—he didn't need his nose for that. "Yer boy wanted ta know 'bout us bein' a friendly team. Did ya tell him wat a friendly team _we_ made?"

Scott face froze as Logan's spiteful words registered in his brain. "Son of a bitch," Scott exclaimed loudly as he stood up, his hand on his visor. It was one thing to screw his fiancée but another thing to state it and try to make a cuckold out of him. Again. "Give me one fucking reason Logan why I shouldn't blow your brains out?"

Eyes everywhere went wide and there was no mistaking the deafening silence in the eatery. Some were even so bold to start crowding around the table for a better look.

The rest of the X-Men were too much in shock to move or say anything as no one expected Scott's fuse to be so short. They figured it would take more than eight minutes before the shit hit the fan.

SNIKT

"Scott—Logan! No!" Jean said, standing up as well and trying to tug on Scott hands which he easily shrugged off. "Don't make me-"

"Give me ya best shot, bub," temporarily his eyes went to Jean's and saw how frighten her eyes were and how she reeked of guilt. He ignored Beast's stammering for peace as he faced the man he once left for dead. "But dat one better kill me, boy."

Ororo saw how pleas to stop went unheeded by either men so she let the thunder booming angrily from outside speak for her. Quickly, rising to her feet, she filled the room with a thick fog. She hid them from the students and their fellow teachers who were eagerly watching on. "Hank, Rogue, and Remy get the students out of here. I do not care where you have them go, just get them out of here. Now!" she commanded.

"Gotcha Storm," Rogue exclaimed as she got up from her seat and give the troublesome twosome a look. "Ah'm a go ta tha speakers are an' make an announcement ta let the students know they need to leave an' breakfast has been cancelled."

Hank watched her fly off, before going to attend to the students. Without speaking, Hank took one side of the room while Remy took the other.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Ororo walked over to them, standing at the head of the table, each man to either side. "Behaving like children—worse than children," she corrected. "They would have the common sense to not be so public with their disagreement."

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we regrettably inform you that breakfast is now over nor will it commence this day. If you are in the cafeteria, you must vacate the premise immediately. For the inconvenience, a cart will come by each class in case you did not have a chance to grab breakfast. Again, breakfast is cancelled." **

"He starte' it darlin'…I was just goin' ta finish it" Logan replied, once the announcement was finished. He cracked his neck, smirking dark eyes focused on the man before him who was still poised for battle.

Not wanting Logan to have the last word, Scott gave into his childish inclination. "If by finish, you mean lifting yourself off the floor than yes that would be a good way to describe it."

"Enough," Ororo demanded, eyes clouding over and thunder enhancing her words. "This is not the time for foolish male pride. Scott, you know better. I expect nothing less from Logan but for you…" she shook her head, "Get it together," She said speaking to both of them "This is the first and last warning either of you shall get."

Finish with this whole sordid mess, Ororo grabbed her bags and swiftly walked away.

"Scott…I can't believe you did that!" Jean admonished, shock widening her gaze. "That was so unlike you and in front of the students no less!" She knew Logan was not his favorite person, knew he was on pins and needles but she wouldn't in her wildest dreams foresee Scott acting like this.

Scott turned to stare at her. His mouth in a grim line as he regarded the woman who put him in this position. Without saying a word, he left. He was disgusted with the situation but most of all himself.

Jean quickly wiped a tear from her eyes before Logan could see it but she knew he smelled the saline in the air. She bit on her bottom lip as she wondered if she could ever fix her mistake. The look Scott gave her….it was like he was done with her and their relationship. "I really wish you wouldn't provoke Scott, Logan."

Logan's eyes roamed over her form, appreciating the way tan slacks and teal satin blouse she wore clung to her figure. Jean had a hell of a figure, and she knew it. He had noticed early on how she was the very embodiment of 'flattery will get you every where'.

A blush fused her check when she felt his heated gaze over her. She couldn't help the female pride that bloomed within her that he still found her attractive. At least someone did. "Stop...stop looking at me like that Logan."

"Why Red?" he questioned, taking a step closer and breathing in her perfume. She smelled of some expansive type shit, not at all of nature. Not like Storm. And he found her scent to pale in comparison. "Ya want me ta do more than look?"

Her cheeks became redder as she remembered how well he did more than look. She averted his gaze, not liking the intimacy she saw there. Nervously, she patted down her hair although not a hair was out of place. "Logan," she warned but it sounded husky and like a come on.

Jean wasn't sure what made that night so explosive; if it was the man, the illicit nature of their coupling or the fact it's been months since she last had sex. All she knew was she had the most intense passionate moment to date and she wanted it again. But that wasn't going to happen soon. She hadn't been able to get Scott to touch her before she strayed and it was an impossible feat to get him to do so after.

"No no no," she stammered before clearing her throat, she was acting like a girl instead of a grown woman who knew how to behave around a sexually attractive men. "No, Logan," she tried to sound firm but failed horribly. "What we did was wrong and I don't want it to happen again."

Logan chuckled; he didn't need his nose to know she was breaking one of God's commandments. His eyes roved over her figure once more, taking in the slender physique that he had (finally) gotten to fuck. Oh boy, had it been something.

Red had been lit on fire that night, screaming and hollering practically the entire time. He wouldn't have been surprised if someone had walked in and saw them in the middle of it. He smirked, he knew he was good but damn she knew how to stroke his ego as he stroked her. The smugness grew. "Are ya sure of dat darlin'?"

It was wrong, she knew it was but her insides melted as she recalled his rough hands on her body. The way he turned, flipped and stretched her wide as she took in his girth. Desire held her in its precious hold. "Please Logan….it's…. it's wrong." She said once more but she wasn't sure what she was begging him to do but all she knew was that if she wanted her relationship with Scott to work then she couldn't let him tempt her no matter how _many_ orgasms he induced.

Rough hands shoved into unruly hair that always seemed to settle into the same style. Cocking his head to the side, Logan let his thoughts of the woman in front of him run amuck. He honestly liked Jean; she was the only person to give him a chance when he first came to mansion and he appreciated that then and he did so now but she lost her allure.

He no longer felt the frantic urge to have her nor was he awed by her beauty as he once had been. And, he hated to think it but it may have something to do with a white haired goddess who showed more balls then he has yet to see from any woman—that he remembers.

"Watcha mean darlin' is dat it's wrong dat ya wan' ta do it again." He saw her mouth gape open and he tapped his nose so she remembered he could always smell the truth. "Don't worry darlin', yer secret is safe wit' me."

* * *

*Logan, a word. Please*

Logan groaned. Chuck wanted to take a piece of his hide, too. Great. Once he left the cafeteria, he had hoped to catch Ororo but she was gone. There was a lingering trace of her scent but with all the moving bodies all over the place, he couldn't following it. He figured she was currently in the midst of teaching her first period class. Wherever the hell that was and he regretted not paying attention when Kurt had pointed out her classroom when he had been given the grand tour a couple of years ago.

He hadn't cared then where the hot weather mistress held class but he sure as hell did now. He shook his head in surprise, what the fuck was the matter with him. Why was he so hog tied over 'Ro? Yeah, she was smoking hot, and wasn't scared of him but was that enough to give him a hard on and have Jean look like a used prostitute thong now?

He couldn't pinpoint what about her he found so fascinating all of a sudden. Maybe it was the strength she showed in his room last night or her scent. Either way, he knew he wouldn't get her out of his mind until he fucked her. But then what?

He had made the decision to use her on the spot but what would he do once he was done with her? He quickly decided that he would not let her go if he lost interest. He would string her along for at least 6 months. He needed to make her heel, submit and then he would consider freeing her.

Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, he kept a scowl on his face as he walked forward aimlessly. He didn't have anywhere pressing he needed to be; other than to meet Charles and that he would take his precious time doing. Ororo had already given him his class schedule and he was free first period. She had also given him a thick folder compromised of notes various members of the team, who had taken to teaching his classes, kept on his students while he was gone.

Bored, Logan decided he would go talk to Charles and get his 'talking to' out of the way. He was actually surprised how easily Xavier welcomed him back despite how he left. He had expected reproach for sleeping with Jean when he returned after finding nothing pertaining to Weapon X or his past in Greece but all he got was a welcome back and an offer to be an X-Men once more.

"Aunty O is gonna a flip when I tell her!"

He stalled in his steps to the elevator. Aunty O? Who?Ororo? 'Ro had a nephew? Even though he had no real reason to think it was her, his instinct told him it was she. And since his instincts never let him down before, Logan trusted them completely.

"I don't think that's, like, a good idea Evan."

Kitty. Why was she nervous? His nose readily matched the smell to the face but he couldn't remember meeting Evan although the scent was familiar. Whoever this Evan kid was, he wasn't new to the school.

"Aww, C'mon Kit. Everything is going to be fine."

He forced himself to stop being a dofus by trying to gather information on Storm and turned a deaf ear to the conversation. He pressed the 'up' button and waited for the double doors to open. As he rode in the elevator to the highest floor which would take him to Charles, his mind churned with thoughts of a goddess and what he would do once he got his hands on her.

Exiting, Logan booted feet touched upon what he knew to be the most expansive carpet known to earth. He always felt uncomfortable in the 'X-Hall' as the children dubbed it. It was where Xavier's office and personal chamber were. He didn't feel worthy to be around such grandeur.

The walls were painted a deep plum and on it hung various pictures of Charles with world leaders. There were also class pictures of the graduating year since the school's been opened. Standing in front of the grand double doors, he didn't bother knocking since he was expected.

"Ahh Logan," stated a calm voice, "thank you for joining me." He motioned him further in and pointed to two out of the three chairs that stood before his desk.

"Whaddya want Chuck?" Logan asked as he walked into the office and took the seat that was offered in front of his huge antique oak desk. He purposely chose to sit next to the other man in the room, to further piss him off

Scott scowled, "Clearly, you didn't learn respect while you were away."

Logan grinned in such a way that his strangely large canines gleamed and seemed more menacing. "Wanna teach me?"

A tick went off in the younger man's jaw as he forced himself not to rise to the bait. The anger from earlier hadn't dissolve and as he sat next to the maddening man, he felt his ire rise even more.

"Gentlemen," Charles said, as he drew out the word as he stared thoughtfully at the two men before him. "I would hope we can put aside our petty difference-"

"If ya gonna talk my ear off ta death 'bout this mornin' tell me now so I can start tunin' ya out."

Dr. Charles Xavier, famously known as Professor X, couldn't help but shake his head in mirth at the bluntness of the man who sat before him. "I wasn't but I am glad you brought this morning up. I'm positive that the behavior you two exhibited won't happen again, right?"

Scott's cheeks became red at the slight reproach and nodded.

The bald man then turned his gaze on Logan who only gave a noncommittal shrug and he sighed. That was probably the best he would get from the man. "Now on to something more pleasant…."

* * *

Ororo's classroom 

As Ororo finished her first period the nagging signs of a headache were starting to overtake her. She had not been able to get her student's mind on anything but the mishap earlier. When she would be writing on the board, she could hear them whispering and when she walked up and down the rows to ensure no cheating was being done on a pop quiz she had found a piece of paper on the ground. It read:

_I can't believe Mr. Summers almost killed Mr. Logan! OMG! And I missed it! Ugh._

_That's not what happened! I was there. Logan kissed Dr. Grey and then Mr. Summers almost killed Dr. Grey!_

_OMFG! Damn, I knew I should have gone downstairs instead of sleeping for 30 more minutes! :/ _

Feeling as if she aged 10 years with this morning episode, she threw away the note and informed the class there was to be no note passing in her class and that they needed to focus. As much as she wanted to be angry with them, she couldn't. Scott and Logan give these kids a show so naturally they would be all over it.

As the bell ringed to signify the end of class, she reminded them their research paper would be due by the end of the week. Sighing, she sat down; she had 10 minutes of respite before third period began.

A knock on her glass door had her looking up to see who it was.

"May I come in?"

She nodded.

"Ororo…I want to apologize to you for this morning. My behavior was unethical and it was dangerous. I was just so caught up in my rage and hurt-"

"Scott," she said, not letting him finish his sentence. "I do not want to make light of your hurt but you need to be aware of the students. You are not the first man to get cheated on." She stared into his shades, her stance harsh. She didn't want another episode like this morning to take place again. "And you shall not be the last," she said gently.

Scott winced at her bluntness but nodded. "You are right but when he is around-" Scott instantly stopped talking as a student walked in. She looked between the two adults and said hi with a blush to her cheeks and sat down. For the hundredth time that day, he was embarrassed over his behavior and he was sure that everyone was talking about it.

Ororo pulled him to the corner of her room but who was to say any students milling about the hall wouldn't be able to hear them as they spoke. There were all types of mutations house within raging teenage bodies.

"You just need to remember that everything Logan does is to get a rise out of you so you not giving into him is winning—even if it feels like losing…okay?"

He nodded as he looked around, more students were coming. He looked at the clock on the far right. Four minutes before the next period officially started. "I guess this means you weren't able to talk to Logan?"

As he brought up her talk with Logan, she briefly touched her lips. Thanks to Hank, the swelling had gone down and the pained numbed. "Actually, I did."

"That was talking to Logan?" Scott asked incredulous. "I guess the bastard said no, eh?"

"Let us just say, old friend, he agreed to keep his distance from Jean."

Suspicious yet hope bloomed within him."Just like that? I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted something in return."

Mouth thinning, the bell ringed. "Just like that," she repeated as the last of her students' trickled in. "I must go Scott."

Scott wanted to press her more but nodded. "We will talk later," he promised.

She nodded, absently. "Yes, later."

The rest of the day went smoothly without any unannounced visitor although she had excepted to see Logan. Anxiety had curled tightly in her stomach each time her door opened until she finally realize he would not come to her classroom. And then her anxiety had turned to something akin to disappointment but she knew that could not be it. Had to be elation.

Ororo forced herself not to think of the blasted man but whenever she had a spare moment her thoughts turned to him. She couldn't fight the curiously nor dread that filled her when he took over mind. When would he want her to make good on her word? Would he make her wait?

He was a predator, wasn't he? Patience was a quality of the high ranking males in the animal kingdom. They had to know exactly when to strike and not a minute sooner. And thanks to Weapon X, he was more animistic than most. He was probably getting off on making her squirm and waiting for him to make his move. Anger flared within her red hot, damn him.

This situation left her completely powerless and not in control. Breathing deeply, she released with a heavy sigh. She hated feeling this way, it brought back childhood memories to the forefront. Even after all these years, she could remember how helpless she felt as she laid underneath her dead mother. Trapped.

"I will not be another's victim," she said aloud. If Logan thought he was going to use her attraction to him for his gain, he was sadly mistaken. Running her hands though the ends of her hair, she grimaced. Her scalp was still tender and the slightest tug on her hair would have her nerves blazing. He was a threat to everything she held dear, a threat who was starting to wreck havoc with her emotions. And she couldn't have it.

"Ms. Munroe?"

Her name being called several times pulled her from her introspection and a smile lit up her face once she saw who stood nervously at the door. "Kitten! Come in." She got up to hug the small frame girl and welcome her further into her classroom. "What brings you to me, dear girl?"

Kathryn 'Kitty' Pryde entered the spacious classroom and her building tension was eased by Ororo's reaction. She easily returned the smile and the hug. "I, like, wanted to tell you what I'm going to do after I, like, graduate."

"And that is?" Ororo ask as she leaned against her desk, watching as the 17 year old perched on a desk directly across from her. She remembered the last time they spoke about her options after graduating and she seemed inclined to accept Xavier's offer of joining the X-Men.

Her earlier turbulent thoughts slipped her mind as she looked into clear brown eyes. Her heartstrings tugged and her smile grew warmer. She had never anticipated the bond they would share but she welcomed it. In way, Ororo treated Kitty the way she would have treated a child borne from her own womb.

In a nervous habit, Kitty begun twirling the ends of her hair which was clasped in a high ponytail. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought of what to say. Clearing her throat, "I ah, like, decided to not be an X-Men immediately after graduating….you're not, like, mad are you?"

She saw the genuine concern on the senior's face and smiled, quelling her fears. She remembered when she first met Kitty, she had been a scared 6th grader who didn't understand her powers nor the world and now she stood before her all grown up. "Of course not." She said reassuring the girl, pride filling her at what a lovely capable young woman she was. "What will you do then? Go to School, I hope?"

Kitty nodded in relief. "Peter, like, told me that you wouldn't care but I wasn't sure, you know? And yes. I'm going to apply to Colombia, NYU, and some schools out of state."

"That's great Kit!" Ororo, inundated by emotions, gave into the maternal rush going through and hugged her once more. "Those are great schools, Kitty. I'm sure anyone of them would be proud to have you."

Her mom had told her the same thing and just like then, she beamed. "I still want to be an X-Men," she stated. "I want to, like, make a difference and change the world for the better."

"You can. There are many ways to fight the good fight Kitten—but whenever you decided to be an X-Men the offer will always stand."

She held on to Storm a tad bit longer before letting her go. Taking comfort as nostalgia came over her. Storm had been like a mom to her and to think in a couple of months…she'd be gone. The world she knew forever changing, releasing the older woman, she stepped back to look at her old classroom. "So what's, like, up with you? I haven't been able to talk much lately with test and things."

Ororo's face remained neutral as she contemplated the answer. A lot of things were new but nothing she could share with her former student. Gently touching the strong wood of her desk beneath her hands, she shrugged a delicate shoulder. "You know me. Nothing ever changes but the day."

Kitty grinned. Same old Ororo. "Well, plenty has changed with me!" Kitty excitedly proclaimed, her eyes lighting up as she held on her textbooks even tighter within her arms.

"Is that so?" Her enthusiasm was contagious and merriment danced within sky blue eyes. "You mentioned Peter earlier, you two are doing well?"

Kitty shook her head no, disappointment marring her face and taking away the joy that had been tangible seconds ago. "No. We, like, broke up a couple of months ago but are still very good friend." She sighed, loosening up on the death grip she had on her books. "It still sucks, a lot. I thought Peter was, like, the one. I totally wanted him to be."

"Lost love is always painful," Ororo replied, her eyes distant as she thought about her own failed relationship. Forge. Bishop. And….She shook her head. That would have been worst of all had she actually gone there. "Perhaps," she said trying to remove the sadness that now hung over them, "You two can get back together?

"Oh no," she exclaimed shaking her head vehemently at the possibility. She chewed her bottom lip lightly as she looked down and back at her teacher. "If I, like, tell you something, will it, like, stay between us?"

"Of course,"

Conflict warred within her as she debated if she should say it. "Well….Peter is like…uh….Peter is um gay." She whispered the last four words, fearful of anyone hearing as she looked at the door.

Ororo couldn't keep the look of surprise from crossing her face before schooling her features. "Peter is a homosexual?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, relieved. She'd been holding on to that secret for years and it felt good to tell someone. "That's, like, the only reason why we went out. He didn't, like, want anyone to know…to treat him differently and the guys were starting to tease him. They wanted to, like, know why he never took interest in girls and why he always hung out with my friends and I so I I ah suggested we, like, fake a relationship."

Storm blinked at the rush of words that were directed at her as her brain made fast work to understand it. "I see." But she didn't. After so many years of teaching, she thought she heard everything.

Kitty could still recall the moment of truth when Peter told her that the reason why he couldn't be with her the way she wanted was because he was like her. He liked boys. Her world had crumbled and she had phased through the chair and floor in shock. "I know it's ,like, weird and everything but I thought it was a good idea…at the time."

"You two were very convincing," Ororo replied. She wouldn't have imagined it from the way she would see Peter look at Kathryn or the few times she caught them kissing. He had been very protective of Kitty and often looked jealous if she was talking to another guy. But now that she thought about it, perhaps he hadn't been jealous for the obvious reason but because he could never do what she could do openly. "And that was very nice of you Kitty to be in a relationship to protect him."

"Not really," she admitted, her face flushing in guilt. "I, like, totally wanted him and I was hoping….I know it's, like, stupid now but I, like, wanted to change him but…" She shrugged her shoulders as her words drifted off. A sliver of pain pierced her heart as she recalled all the times she put them in situations where he would have to kiss or touch her sexually.

Peter had balked, stating it wasn't necessary but then she would point out the rumors and how guys needed to see that in order to believe he wasn't gay. He had grumbled and said he didn't want to dishonor her, but she didn't care. She could only see what she wanted and she just _knew_ if even a chance, Peter would want her that way.

After awhile pretending had gotten easier for Peter and she had begun to believe he was starting to want her. They had fallen into a comfortable relationship and she didn't even need to force nor remind Peter that he needed to touch or kiss her. He just did. So she had assumed that he had gotten over 'being gay' and that he wanted her. Especially after they had sex; she had been over the moon but he hadn't.

She had ignored it, thinking he just needed time. It all came crashing down when she found him making out with a random male at a school trip. She knew then that she had to stop manipulating him even as her heart broke. She could no longer force him to live a lie nor demean herself.

"I am sorry for your pain Kitten but trying to change someone is never a good idea."

"I know that now…but I'm kinda seeing someone else and this time it's, like, totally mutual." A pink blush suffered her cheeks as she admitted that. "He is totally a great guy, Storm. He is, like, completely different from Peter and—well so cool," She gushed, the sadness leaving her eyes to be replaced with happiness.

She smiled; glad to see she rebounded from her last relationship quickly. She wished she could do so as well but after so many failed attempts it was hard to be optimistic. "Anyone I know? I would enjoy meeting this 'so cool' guy," she teased.

"Um…. I, like, wish I could tell you who it is but…"

Ororo raised a brow, curious but she wasn't going to make Kitty share what she didn't wish to. "It is alright Kitty. Just know I am here if you ever wish to talk."

Giving her an impromptu hug, "I better go. I'm meeting Peter…oh! I found this taped to your door. Here."

Accepting the envelope, Ororo bid the young woman goodbye as she looked at the card. It was completely blank, nothing on it but an ominous feeling came over her as she unclipped it and took out the card inside. It read:

Instruction:

1) Never wear underwear, I always need access

2) I like my pussy bare so if it ain't…get rid of it! But leave a landing strip

3) If ya pits an' legs hairy than my chest, shave dat shit!

4) Come ta my room tomorrow night—wear somethin' sexy


	3. Humiliation Ororo Pt 1

AN: I don't have a beta, I re-read this a lot to edit out any errors…but I'm sure some slipped through….This is a two part chapter. The second part coming before August , lol. Just a warning, if you are some ultra feminist you may not want to be reading this. Logan is…um….quite domineering and an ass (as I have already established). Mature audience only. Happy ready!

Also, don't own the X-Men….

*means telepathic communication

Happy Easter everyone

* * *

Humiliating.

That was the word that came to mind as Ororo laid on top of a white paper sheet over a waxing table. Unease filled her as she looked up at the bumpy ceiling and fought the desire to curse like a sailor and leave. But she couldn't. She sighed.

The door creaked open and she looked towards the door, her eyes connecting with a smiling middle age woman. "My name is Ina," she told her in a heavy Brazilian accent as she went to the foot of the table where wax was melting in a heating pot.

Ororo fidget with her hands while her eyes darting to the hot wax and the woman whom she was paying to perform a service on her. Licking her lips, she felt uncomfortable since she was bare from the waist down. It was strange being half-naked while another was fully clothed and female.

"Nervous, eh?" Ina asked after having taken note of the wringing hands. "Don't be. I very good," she assured while flashing a soothing smile.

Ororo nodded. "I have never done this before," she admitted as she took in the stark white walls. Ina wore white scrubs and on the walls were her certification to perform waxing services in the state of New York.

Ina chuckled, "I know. A lot of women come here nervous for the first time but once they get home and they man see…they come back _very_ happy."

Ororo barely kept herself from rolling her eyes at the statement. Maybe if she had been doing this because _she _wanted to rather than being blackmailed she could look forward to a man seeing her flesh.

Dark eyes widened as they took in the white pubic hair which matched her hair and eyebrow. "Did you dye-" her words died in her throat with the arched eyebrow look she received. Clearing her throat, Ina swirled the slim wooden stick in the wax. "Fix your legs so your feet are touching perfectly and bent at the knees."

Ororo did as she was told, and the position had her vulva wide open. Again, she felt humiliated at having to expose herself to a woman because she was being forced to. The woman barely looked phased at having to look between her thighs and Ororo realized she probably seen more vaginas than Remy. The thought had a smile teasing her lips.

She watched as her wax technician discarded the gloves she was wearing and put on a new one. She then squirted something white onto her head and passed it around her mound. "This is to remove any excess oil," she explained, "now in order for there to be minimal to no pain, you must stretch the skin taut." She demonstrated by placing her hand on top of her thigh and above the waxing area and pulled. "Understand?"

Biting her now healed lip, Ororo nodded. She understood that she didn't want to do this but Logan had explicit directions for how he wanted her to be. She rolled her eyes at his high handiness. She did not believe in being hairless, if that would have been the case, Nature would have already left it bare. And now she had no choice but to appease a man she had no desire to. She jumped from the heat of the wax spreading onto her labia….

* * *

**Meanwhile at Xavier's Institute**

Peace

Logan sat down in an old rocker on the veranda of the school, enjoying the morning air and the sound of nature around him. His black Stetson hat blocked the rays of the sun as he smoked his cigar with closed eyes. He puffed on his cigar, unconcerned of the health risk since his ferocious healing factor took care of everything and anything much to his chagrin.

He felt at peace although he was still on his guard for any possible threat. Breathing in deeply of the flora scented air, he exhaled while rocking slowly. The mansion was as quiet as it would be until summer break; some of the kids whose parents didn't reject them because of their DNA went home on the weekends. So it wasn't as noisy as during the week which his sensitive ears appreciated.

Anticipation and awareness prickled his skin, tonight was the night. He would get his prize for being a good boy and staying away from Jean which had been easy. She seemed to be avoiding him, too. He smirked. No doubt so One Eye would not think ill of her. He could hear their arguments and it amused him that the younger man was so threatened by him. Then again, he didn't blame him. Scott _should_ be threatened.

The screen door slid open and Remy stepped out. He nodded his head towards the older man as he closed the sliding door. Reaching in his pocket, he took out a cigarette from the carton and lit it with his Zippo. He took a preamble smoke, inhaling and felt immediately at ease while placing the carton back into his pocket and exhaling.

"Gumbo," Logan called out in greeting. He was a tad bit peeved to have his moment of solidarity ruined but he shrugged it off.

For a short while they just smoked in silence, neither saying much of anything.

Flicking the ends of his addiction, Remy leaned away from the wall and moistened his dry lips. "Wat's goin' on wit Stormy?"

Stiffening in his posture, Logan opened his eyes but didn't look at the other man. He continued to stare at the dense forest ahead. "Ya askin' da wrong person, bub."

Finished with the cigarette, Remy dropped the bud to the floor, stomping on it to put out the tiny light and then pushed the ends to blend with the grass. Ororo would kill him if she knew he did that.

"Am I?"

Logan finally gave up the pretense of not paying attention and fixed shrewd gray eyes on him. Remy was the kind of man women lost their wits and panties for. Hell, he'd seen it first hand with Rogue. Chit didn't know if she was coming or going with her intense feeling of love and jealously over him.

Assessing the younger man like he would an enemy, he took in the lanky yet lethal form. Remy was often over look by men who thought he was just a pretty boy unbeknownst of the power nor astuteness that laid just below the surface. His neck length brown hair was currently tied at his nape, stubble peppered his chiseled jaw line, and his black and red eyes stared intently into his.

"Remy noticed de way y' reacted t' his Stormy and vice versa."

He growled low in his throat, his knuckles starting to itch. "Yer Stormy?" his eyes narrowed. She didn't belong to anyone but him! He owned her, damnit! And he would be damn if he was going to let some pretty boy think otherwise.

Predator. Predator. Destroy. Destroy.

"Oui." Remy said spoiling for a fight. He placed his hand in his other pocket, pulling a playing card and begun twirling it. His threat clear. The repeated motions calmed him in a way nicotine did and also gave him something to channel his power through. "I will protect Ororo."

Logan cocked his head to the side, and sniffed. The differing scents coming off the younger man filtered through him until he came with its meaning. The piece of shit had feelings for a woman he often claimed to be his 'sister'. Standing to his full height, they stood eye to eye. "I suggest ya mind ya fuckin' business, swamp rat."

When Logan would have left to go back inside, Remy blocked him. His demonic eyes seeming to glow. "She is m' business."

Respect gnawed at him for the other man's valor even if he was signing his own death warrant. His baser instinct urged him to destroy the man who dared to challenge him for _his_ property. Ororo belonged to him-until he saw fit to let her go.

"Does Rogue know of yer feelin' for another woman?" he questioned, knowing damn well that Rogue would have a fit and then break his neck. Rogue was not a woman to suffer in silence and her fits of jealousy were legendary.

Remy stiffened and the mention of the woman he claimed as his own had him conceding. He took a step back, wiping his face with his free hand. "Merde," he cursed under his breath. Rogue didn't know. He tried his hardest to keep his treacherous feelings at bay for the darker woman, but she suspected.

Taking pity on the poor sap, his aggression waned as quickly as it sprung on him. "How 'bout ya try ta keep tha one ya got, eh Gumbo?"

"How 'bout y leave Stormy alone?" he countered.

Logan snorted. "Aint ya problem bub."

Smiling back even as his face hardened, Remy turned, heading back inside the house. "If y hurt one strand on her head…Remy will make it his problem _bub,"_

* * *

**At a posh bistro in the heart of Westchester**

"I can't believe you finally did it 'Ro!"

Ororo grimaced at the reminder of the painful wax she'd been through less than twenty minutes ago. "I cannot believe you go through that every three weeks! It is barbaric."

Jean giggled at her friend's discomfort. "Stop being a baby," she said poking the darker woman's arm before sipping a glass of Chardonnay. "It's not so bad and beside if you go every three week, it barely hurts. Trust me. You'll be glad you did it!"

Ororo snorted, doubting it and recalled seeing her wax part for the first time. She had been amazed by how different her vulva looked with just a strip of white hair. She had touched her skin and had been awed by how remarkably soft and smooth it was. She had then understood why men might enjoy the feel of it with no hair. There was, also, an added sensitivity that hadn't been there before.

"I'm telling you 'Ro… cunnalingus is a billion times better," a flirty grin crossed her pale face as she exaggerated a shiver and closed her eyes. "It's sooooooo good," she mocked moaned.

"Oh shut up, Jean," Ororo laughed and pushed at her hand. "You are so bad."

Jean smiled and looked over her menu. Their weekly escapades had became her reprieve from the disaster that was her life. "Their daily fish is Rainbow Trout. That sounds good, what do you think?"

Ororo shook her head, sipping her own glass of Chardonnay. "I do not know why you bother looking through the menu. You always get the same thing. As do I. You will ponder over that menu but still get grilled lime chicken with steamed mixed vegetables and I shall get the seafood salad."

Jean shrugged, "I know but I still want the option of getting something different." She looked over the menu, while regarding her just done French manicured nails. She briefly wondered what made Ororo want to get dolled up all of a sudden. They had gotten their nails, feet, eyebrows and their lower bits taken care of today. New man? She smiled, looking forward to teasing her about it.

Ororo decided not to point out wanting her options was what got her in her current predicament. Clearing her throat, "I do hope Hank will stay with us indefinitely. I know he enjoys his political work however the school needs him."

Green eyes lit up as she leaned over the table, Hank! "Are you thinking of picking things back up with him? Is that why you did all of this?" she said gesturing towards their bodies. "Are you hoping Mr. Blue takes a dive below the waist?" she asked in jest, her face overly animated.

Ororo almost choked on her own salvia and took a drink to wash it down. "No!" she said strongly. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, Come on!" she teased, her smile lighting up her entire face. "He is still sweet on you, 'Ro. I know how much you wanted to feel that big, blue body all over yours."

Laughing, she shook her head no. "Hank and I….that was a teenager's dream. I could never go back."

They stopped talking as their waiter came and took their order.

"You could," Jean persisted, "Nothing has changed between the two of you except your age."

Taking more of her alcoholic beverage from her glass, she honestly thought of the possibility of reconnecting with Hank. As a teenager, she had been wildly attracted to his intellect and his caring temperament. However, he had refused to believe that someone who looked like her could be interested in him with his emerging beast like form. "It would not work Jean," she said and quietly added that Logan practically had a collar on her and he simply 'forbade' it. She glowered.

"Okay Okay," Jean misinterpreted her look and bit her lip an anxious look crossing her face. "So I did something…it's probably stupid but…."

Worry filled her at her cryptic words, "Do not tell me you did something foolish Jean."

Red brows furrowed at her friend's almost hostile tone until her meaning dawned and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh 'Ro! I make one mistake. _One_. And everyone thinks I'm about to screw around on Scott every time he turns around!"

Slightly embarrassed, the weather witch held the other woman's gaze. "You cannot blame us, Jean. You _are_ still attracted to Logan."

Jean blushed, her gaze lowering in shame.

Ororo shook her head, disappointed. She hoped that her intuition regarding her teammate feelings for the other man was wrong. That she had gotten over whatever it was she had for Logan but if her face was any indication, she hadn't. Suddenly the bargain she made with Logan didn't seem in vain after all.

Guilt showing in her eyes, Jean looked up and sighed. "I don't want to be but…."

Holding up her hand, "I cannot tell you what to do Jean but I only hope that you will think before you act. There is a lot at stake if you fall back into Logan's arm."

Their food arriving kept the tense silence from becoming unbearable as they ate their food.

"I think about it every day," Jean said earnestly looking down at her plate of tender chicken expertly prepared. She cut into it, dabbling it in the yellowish sauce garnish with parsley and placed it in her mouth. "And I regret my actions." She looked up, meeting sky blue eyes. "I don't want you to think otherwise."

Ororo let seconds go by as she forked more of her salad into her mouth and took her precious time chewing. "Do you want to know what I think, Jean?"

No, she didn't. Ororo was a brutally honest person when put to the test and she wasn't ready to hear her opinion of her. "Of course," she answered, apprehensive of her remarks. "Be gentle," she said a tight smile forming on her red tinted lips, "my heart is fragile."

Dabbing at the corners of her mouth with the provided white linen cloth, she folded it on her lap before idly playing with her fork. "You are not sorry at all. You are simply sorry that you got caught."

Jean gasped in outage and fought the childish impulse to get up and walk away. "How could you think-"

"Am I wrong?" Ororo asked, cutting her off as she raised a just arched eyebrow. She knew the woman who sat across from her very well. After all, they spent countless time in their teenage years fawning over clothes, boys, and anything else that sparked their desire. It was under Jean's guide that Ororo truly assimilate into the then foreign culture of the west.

Twin blots of red were on her cheekbone as she gazed furiously at the other woman. "Yes, you are! I _am_ sorry for sleeping with Logan! But you don't know what it's like living with such a perfect man! A man who everyone thinks can't do any wrong."

Rolling her eyes at her excuse "No one is holding you to him, Jean. If you are so unhappy. Leave."

Annoyed, "It's easy for you sit over there and pass judgment, isn't it?" She asked her teammate, feeling defensive. "You've never let a man get close to you out of fear and you damn sure don't take risk with your heart."

Equally annoyed, Ororo couldn't stop the words from tumbling from her lips if she wanted to. "What do you call my relationship with Forge….Bishop?"

Jean scoffed. "Calling what you had with those men a relationship is a farce and you know it. You were only with Forge because you were tired of being alone. And as for Bishop…you could not seriously have thought that would have worked, did you? He was from the freaking future for crying out loud!"

Ororo's mouth gaped open for a brief second before she closed it with a firm clank of her teeth. "At least," she began sharply "I have not thrown away a good man for an animalwho only wanted what was between my legs."

Jean gasped and rose to her feet. Anger marred her pretty features red as she brought her hand up in a silent theat. "Don't speak about Logan Ororo! You don't know _anything_ about him."

Standing up as well, Ororo was mindful of the people around them and took care not to bring unnecessary attention to their table. Plastering a smile to her face that was far from genuine, she opened up her mind to Jean.*I wish you would.*

The words whispered in her mind held a threat to them the redhead countered with her own. Limply she brought her hand down but her eyes still shot beams of fire into ice blue orbs. *At least I've taken a chance. I dared to be with a man who isn't perfect on paper and whom I can't easily control.*

Not appreciating what she was insinuating *Forge nor Bishop were 'easily' controlled.*

Jean smirked, knowing she got under the other woman's skin. Good. They were on fair ground. *Weren't they? You like your man manageable Storm. Someone who is going to do what you want, when you want and how you want. In other words, you want a puppet. Not a man and that's why you will never be happy.*

*And you will? Take a look between you and I Jean. Which one is more alone? You have lost Scott and Logan pays you no mind.*

Jean's face paled once she saw the truth in her words. * I have not lost Scott. Hhhe and I are working on it and as for Logan.* She laughed then though it did not reach her eyes. *I have been avoiding him. Not the other way around.*

This time it was Ororo's turn to laugh.*Really now?*

* * *

**Nighttime at Xavier's: Logan's room**

The halls were quiet as a single female turned a corner in the X-Men living quarters part of the mansion. Nerves turned her stomach into knots as she took a quick look around before standing before a single door.

Apprehension filling her, Ororo discreetly opened the door to Logan's room after there was no answer to her knock. Closing the door behind her, her heart beat a mile a minute. She plastered her back to the door, hand still on the knob, ready to bolt.

As seconds went by and there was no movement other than her own she peered out but saw nothing but darkness. "Logan?" there was no answer. She breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't there but it was short lived. Where the hell was he? She angrily thought. A sense of déjà vu slithered along her spine that she was once again in his room in the dark.

Wanting to see her surrounding, Ororo flipped the light switch by the door which then bathed the room in artificial light. Surprise had her staring at the cleanliness of the room. She had expect him to be messy with clothes strewn everywhere but it was the opposite.

His queen size bed was perfectly made and looked like it hadn't been slept on in decades. His nightstand had nothing on it expect for a small lamp. His dresser was bare except for a picture of land which she assumed to be Canada. If she didn't know better she would have found it hard pressed to be believe someone actually occupied this room. She noticed a dark green duffle bag in front of his dresser that appeared packed. Was he planning his escape already or was it standard procedure? To always be ready to go at a seconds notice?

Staring at the blankness of his room, Ororo realized how next to nothing she knew about a man she called teammate. Snorting, she was about to learn a lot pretty soon. But who really knew the man they only knew as Logan? Probably no one. And that was sad. Who would they contact if he died? Was there anyone in this planet who would be sad to hear the news? Who would shed tears?

Shaking her head to ward off her somber thoughts, she frowned. She refused to have sympathy for a man who would use her for his own motive. Still scanning his room, her heart jumped when she noticed the wall where he had her pinned and the indention of his claws. She gulped. She hated the uneasiness that filled her, that left her feeling unbalanced and reacting to whatever he did.

Bastard. The dark thought formed in her head as she sat down on his bed. She'd bet her last fortune that he did this on purpose. That he was purposely delaying his arrival so that she could over think and freak out. And, it was working. He was after all a predator and hunting was what Logan did best.

Butterflies flew around in her stomach and she smoothed her hand over the sides of her nightwear. What would he say when he saw her? Would she incite his lust? Jean's earlier words came back to haunt her on how she only dealt with men she could control. If so, she would be out of her element with Logan. She hated to admit it but Forge and Bishop had been more cut from the cloth Scott then Logan. Albeit, Bishop had his savagery nature as well.

Jean didn't know what she was talking about, did she? Ororo wasn't the type of woman to throw caution to the wind nor to take risk. She only did so when she knew it would work out in her favor and she couldn't take that risk with Forge because she just knew it wouldn't work out…eventually. She wanted to prove Jean wrong, show her that she could take risk and she was damnit! Sleeping with Logan was risk and she was doing it for _her_. More so for Scott.

Look down at herself, she ran her hand up her legs, noting the smoothness from just shaving less than an hour ago. Standing up, Ororo crossed the short distance into the connecting bathroom. Turning on the light, she stepped away from the mirror over the sink to see as much of her as possible.

Long tapered fingers pressed down imaginary strands of hair which was slicked back with moister from her recent shower. She took note of the carefully drawn black eyeliner along her lids and a shimmery blue shadow that made her eyes dazzle even more so. Several coats of mascara on her lashes and a light sheen of gloss finished her look

Lower her gaze went and she saw how the pale blue lingerie matched her eyes and conformed lightly to her figure. It ended mid thigh with a cut on the right leg. The bodice was lined with black lace and she wore no bra so her breast was easily seen through the thin material. Again, she wondered if he would her find her appearance pleasing? Or if he would compare her to Jean and find her lacking?

"Why do I care?" She wondered aloud. Logan was nothing more than pig. A disgusting pig who wasn't worth her time let alone her body! And if he compared her to Jean? So what. _Who are you playing 'Ro? You know you are interested._ "I am not!" She nearly screamed in frustration to her inner voice. She could have sworn she heard mocking laughter in response to her childish outburst. Feeling drained and no longer mistress of her own fate, Ororo's hands trembled when she turned off the lights in the bathroom and sat back on his bed.

What was this? Repetitive and annoying questions ran roughshod on any thought not pertaining to Logan. She felt no more mature than a 16-year-old girl flustered because a boy was paying her attention for the first time. Cynically, she reminded herself that she was far from 16 and Logan was no boy. He was a man. All man.

Gulping past the emotions suddenly taking residence, Ororo wrapped her hand around her throat. She wasn't able to control her mind from recalling events from a couple of days ago when she had felt the thickness of his erection against her lower stomach. She fought the desire to moan at the memory of when his big hands had touched her thighs. Biting her lips, she had felt dwarfed by his bigger body caging her in. It had sent a thrill through her at the thought of being dominated by him…

Hating where her treacherous libido was taking her, she took a deep soothing breathe and held it for a half a heartbeat before exhaling. She was stronger than this and she would not let Logan break her. In fact, she would beat him at his own game. The lone wolf as the student teasingly referred to him as had no idea whom he played so casually with but she was about to show him.

Determination squared her shoulders and blue fire flashed in her eyes. Folding her arms over her chest and she lifted her head in defiance. Dealing with Logan would be nothing compared to her heart stopping claustrophobia. Smiling at the realization, she exhaled loudly. All she had to do was wait for him to 'release' her from their deal which shouldn't be too hard. The man couldn't possibly want her longer than a week or so.

Ororo jumped when the door to Logan's room opened and he finally decided to grant her with his presence. Not wanting to play her hand she removed the sneer from her lips and instead calmly regarded him entering his bedroom. She couldn't let him know how much he got to her or had her questioning everything she once knew. She had to stay in control.

Logan silently kicked the door close with his booted foot. He didn't glance in her direction as he walked towards his dresser where he deposited his sweaty towel. Before he reached his room, he smelled her and the thought that she was there waiting for him—as he knew she would—was exciting. Lust had his cock straining his pants well before the time approached.

He sniffed the air and could smell the smugness off of her amongst other emotions. What could she be smug about when she was in his room waiting to be devoured? Unless…..Wolfishly he grinned to himself, did the goddess think she could pull something on him? He shook his head, she did not disappoint.

He had deliberately stayed away; prolonged his session in the Danger Room to let her simmer. He had her on edge and he wanted her to remain that way. One thing Logan knew about Storm was that she liked to be in control so knowing that she was powerless must have been killing her. He grinned smugly. Arrogantly, he cracked his neck, the sound loud in the quiet room. He hoped it grated on her nerves.

She balled her hands into fist, the haughtiness she felt earlier gone in wake of him entering his room. Knowing her emotions betrayed herself thanks to his super sensitive nose, she cringed when he cracked his neck. She loathed that sound. Taking a deep controlled breathe and then releasing it, she turned blue orbs on his sweat drenched form.

Involuntarily, she breathed in deeply of his musk which permeated the air and though she should have been repulsed it only made the situation more _alive_."Do you not think you have kept me waiting long enough, Logan?" Greedily, her eyes took in the corded muscle of his back, smooth skin and a sexy rear end encased in loose hanging sweat pants with the X monogrammed on the back.

As if he knew she was looking, he turned then and she almost sighed at his chiseled chest. He was ripped; the very definitions of zero body fat. Lower she went and she swallowed hard when she noticed the cut at his hips and bulge. Oh goddess, desire slowly heated her up from the inside out.

Logan crossed the short distance from where he stood to his bed, until he leaned over her which caused her to lean back. "In a hurry, darlin'?" He, also, swept his gaze over her blue lingerie. Thin straps adorned her shoulders and there was a tantalizing view of her bosom which was heightened by the black lace. He licked his lips and the lust slammed into high gear once he smelled hers.

She should be frightened and pissed off but she couldn't conjure up the feeling as his stare left her in a hungry daze. She never before felt so wanted and to be desired by such a man was _intoxicating_. Finding it hard to answer his question, she cleared her throat. "I want to get this sordid affair over with. I have better things to do with my time than waiting for you."

Offended, he glared. Passionate slate eyes turned cold and he bared his teeth but instead of backing down like most would do she looked insolently into his eyes. "Is dat tha real reason, 'Ro? Or is it ya want me ta hurry up and fuck ya?"

Grimacing at the crude way he spoke to her, she folded her arms under her breast which only pushed them up even more against the lace. "I do not want this, Logan. I am here only because you are forcing me."

He scoffed but stepped away from her, his eyes momentarily straying to the succulent mounds of her breast. His mouth watered for a taste even as anger slashed his cheeks and he fisted his hands. Why did her words bother him? She was right. If he wasn't holding the possibility of sleeping with Jean over her head, she wouldn't be here right now.

Hell, he wouldn't even be thinking about her this way but it irked his nerve that she could be so aloof about him especially when he wasn't. He knew he made her nervous and the idea of sleeping with him thrilled her yet she didn't seem crazed _about _him. Unlike him.

For some fucking reason he hadn't been able to think of much else but her and the way she would feel once he tapped that ass from behind. He would wake up in the middle of the night with a raging hard on after a porn quality wet dream. He groaned in remembrance. Maybe he was just horny? Really horny and once he had her, her allure would be gone.

He was used to women falling all over themselves over him especially when they knew what his mutation was. Sure, some of them didn't like him but they loved his dick. Bottom line. And Storm would prove no difference.

"Ya want this ," he told her after taking a whiff of the air and once again smelling her lust.

She rolled her eyes, "The only one of us who wants this is you."

Lie. Lie. Lie. Prove! Prove! Prove!

His animal protested her words and demanded that he claimed what was his. She didn't want to be here? He could fucking smell her desire a block away. "So ya pussy aint wet for me Storm?"

Damnit! Ororo thought as her pulsed raced at his question, she could lie to herself all she wanted but lying to Logan would prove harder. Refusing to answer his question, she said. "If you are going to sleep with me, just get it over with already. I do not have all day."

Infuriated by her answer, he rushed at her and she yelped as she was suddenly on her back as his big body covered hers. His hands went to either side of her head, his stare deadly. "Didn't I tell ya, yer for my pleasure? I don't give a fuck 'bout wat else ya got ta do. And I'll fuck ya when I want and not before."

Her eyes widened in astonishment and each unsteady breathe she took was one of his. A few droplets of sweat that clung to his hair landing on her land and she gasp as if they burned her. Her mouth fell open and she wanted to tell him off, to let him know she wasn't like the other women he was used to but words failed her. The way he was over her, she could feel every inch of him and his anger was tangible.

He stayed over her a minute longer, taking in her scent and exerting his dominance. She was soft, he could feel, and her anger roused him to higher depths of desire. Her parted pink lips called out to him. Not going to deny himself, he took her lips in a kiss that let her know who was in charge. And it wasn't her.

"Kiss me," he growled against her lips when she didn't respond.

Not wanting her mouth to get hurt again, she responded and was taken aback by how soft his lips felt. His tongue swept over hers as he devoured her mouth with relish. She stifled her gasp of pleasure; she didn't want him to know that she enjoyed his kiss. Her arms itched to lift and wrap around him and bring his body fully upon hers so she could twine her legs around his lean hips.

"Shit," he uttered after sucking her bottom lip in his mouth and laving it for a bit. She tasted good, better than the first time. He grounded his hips against her and but back a curse. 'Ro was going to be a great fuck. Breathing roughly, he tore himself away from her and watched with pride as she laid there trying to get her breathing under control.

He got off of her when her silence appeased his animal. Growling to let off some steam, he grabbed a towel from one of his draws. He strode into the connecting bathroom but stopped in the archway. "Take dat shit off and get in here."

She wanted to tell him hell no and to go screw himself but she didn't. Still feeling unsteady from his kiss, Ororo rose to her impeccable height. Drawing a deep breath, she let her fingers play with the edge of her clothes before pulling it over her head in one full swoop. She let the satin drop to the floor with nary a through as the cool hair brushed across her skin. Awakening her flesh in more ways than one. Chewing lightly on her bottom lip, she took steps towards his bathroom.

She stood at the doorway; the glass window of the shower was already steamed from the heat so she couldn't make out his form perfectly. Stalling, she took in the floor plan of the bathroom. It was a standard bathroom. A sink in the corner, bathroom and a shower stall but it was ridiculously small compared to hers. She was already feeling emotionally trapped and with the smallness of the room she feared her claustrophobia would paralyze her.

"Ya just gonna stand dere or ya gonna get in here?" He asked gruffly and he opened the door and steam rushed out to greet her.

His gruff words almost sounded like a tease between lovers instead of what it really was. A threat. Straightening her spin, Ororo crossed the short distance to the shower and stepped in. His shower wasn't as small as she initially thought. It was big enough for two people, three if one wanted to push it. He reached out and closed the door behind her and just like that she was stuck in closed quarters with the wolverine.

Fighting anxiety, she stared unflinchingly into his cloudy eyes. She refused to bend to him. She may not have much choice in this but she would be damned if she would cower in front of him.

Still pissed from her earlier words, Logan growled menacing. Her stare was challenging him.

Prove. Defeat. Dominate. Claim.

She spurred on his beast and he fought the overwhelming lust that consumed him with her glare. All he could think of was pushing her roughly into the wall, turning her around and mounting her in one hard thrust. That would show her who the alpha between them was. His breathing came out harsh and his erection was impossibly hard and began to throb.

The skin between his knuckles began to burn with fury as his claws demanded to come out. Snarling his lips, Logan took a deliberate step towards her which only caused her to take one back. His baser instinct felt challenged and he didn't like it. He just wanted her to _submit _was that so fucking hard for her to do?

"Stop…staring," he growled the words barely audible words. He clenched and unclenched his hands to relieve the pressure but all it did was mount. Logan knew the animal wouldn't hurt her but it did want to her that he _could_ hurt her.

Ororo gasped when she saw the dark cloud of his eyes and the tightness of his lips. Heeding his words, she advert her gaze and only released the breath she was holding when his ruthless panting slowed. Was that his infamous beast? She wondered. Wasn't her looking him in the eye what caused him to lose his cool the other night? No, it was a combination of that and her powers.

Her heartbeat slowed to a normal cadence and she chanced a look at him. Big mistake. All reason flew her mind once she saw the water falling over his big body. Before her was male perfection and he was wet. And hot. And she was wet. Has she lost her mind? To be turned on while her emotions ran the gamut. Maybe, she would make an appointment with Hank.

Water sluiced over his toned taut physique and her knees grew weak. For once, his untamable hair was matted down instead of the twin peaks that reminded her of the Westerners devil. Lower her eyes traveled until they were glued to his impressive erection. She sucked in a breath, her already hard nipples tightened to an unbearably degree.

His chuckle was the only thing that slapped some self respect into her conscious and she tore her eyes away from his turgid length. Smug bastard. He practically preened in front of her. _Focus Monroe, you do not want him. _If so, why couldn't her body get the memo?

"Like wat ya see, darlin'?" He lewdly took his fill of her as well; he licked his lips lavishly once he focused on the thin strip of white hair of her pubic mound. Good, she followed his instructions to a T. He liked his pussy a certain way though he would fuck it with a bush, too. Pre cum feel from the tip of penis the more he stared at her.

She glared and bit her lip. Light sheen of water coated her skin from the water that poured overhead. "Never," she replied adamantly.

"Liar," but the words held no bark. He found Storm's denial to be….arousing now that it no longer upset him. It was game. And he intended to win. She knew he knew she was lying yet she held on to the fact that she didn't want him to fuck her blind. It was turning him on even more and her scent was driving him animalistic.

Her musky womanly scent permeated the air around them which made every raspy breathe he took to be of her. Logan closed his eyes, fighting against the savage need he had to drag her on all fours and rut behind her like the beast he was called to be. He would be in sensory overload and he couldn't wait. Slowly, his eyes went over her form once more, taking note of her beaded nipples, trim waist, and wide hips.

"Stop doing that!" Ororo demanded a blush on her darkened cheeks. "I am not meat you must inspect."

"Yer whatever I want." he responded even as he continued to stare at her more with more purpose since he knew it was ticked her off. "Fuck," he uttered as his balls ached with his desire. Fisting himself, he stroked his cock and groaned.

Shock filled Ororo once Logan begun to masturbate in front of her. She was no prude but neither of her past lovers had ever stroked themselves in front of her. The sight was arousing and the water just enhanced the moment and she couldn't help but stare at his large hands passing over his ruddy penis. However, his disrespect was not something that could be passed aside. Tearing curious blue eyes from his pelvis, thunder boomed loudly which startled him.

Voice even as her eyes promised retribution, "Is this the only way 'the great wolverine' can get a woman? To blackmail her to sleep with him?"

Logan smirked her trite remark against him not getting the desired reaction. He shrugged his massive shoulders, his sharp canines sticking out against his teeth. "I aint forcin' ya Storm…ya want me. Ya creamin' fer me even now ain't ya darlin'?"

Outrage had thunder booming directly overhead and her eyes turned white. "I will not be treated nor talked to like a slut."

Damn, she was so fucking sexy angry. He just wanted to always piss her off just to keep her looking like this. He wanted to take her like this. Fuck her against the wall with her 8 mile long legs tight around his hips, keeping him inside her. Just like several days ago, Logan inner breast responded to her destructive power.

Encroaching her space, he forced her even further into the wall. He sniffed the side of her face and her body went rigid. "I'll treat ya anyway I want Goddess."

Forcing herself to relax, her lips formed a thin line showing her anger. She swallowed past the ball in her throat. Oh goddess, she could feel him and this time it was even worst. Last time, their clothes blocked the feel and heat but now it was all she could experience. She shuddered as his nose skimmed the tender skin of her neck. His skin wet hers and the spray of water overhead hit her head.

She warned him to break the haze of desire she was falling into."Tread carefully Logan. I am not a woman to be toyed with."

He grinned wolfishly, and licked the length of her neck before sucking it for second. "I'm countin' on dat Storm." His gray eyes glowed with a feral tint. "Turn around," his voice rough with lust.

Ororo froze with his command. Why would he want her to turn around? Her heart doubled in its beat as she realized this was the moment she had been dreading all week. Taking an uneven breath, she closed her eyes for strength. Her mind cried out in dismay even as her body moistened even more for him. "I I….you will need to move if you wish for me to turn around."

He didn't want to step away from the softness of her skin but he calmed himself down knowing that pretty soon he would be doing a lot more than feeling her skin. He took a step back and as she did what he bided, Logan took a swift intake of breath. Storm's rare end was perfect. Round and plump, he wanted to fall to his knees and worship at such a wondrous ass.

Mine!

He nodded absently agreeing with his baser instinct as his desire to claim her from behind rode him hard. Licking his lips, he dropped to his knees. She stiffened as he palmed the rounded globes yet said nothing. Water hit her back mercilessly with him no longer blocking the rays of water.

Tenderly, he kneaded the soft buttocks and this close to her her aroma was more prominent. "I can smell ya, 'Ro. How wet are ya, darlin'?'"

She said nothing and damn near lost her breath when his finger traced her labia and she stifled a moan.

"Very wet," he proclaimed, answering his question and brought the questing finger to his mouth and slurped loudly so she would know what he did.

Body already tense, Ororo knee quivered as she realized what he did. Forcing herself to breathe and not to be swayed by the eroticism of this moment. "I I" she cleared her throat, "I do not want this Logan." She said more so for herself than the man in question. "I do not want you."

Logan rolled his eyes at her outlandish statement. She was so wet he could bathe his cock in it. "Ya taste good, 'Ro." He moaned as he gripped her cheeks hard when he felt like he would cum any moment. Fuck! He hadn't even gotten between her walls yet and he was an inch away from cumming just from his enhanced sense being immersed in her.

"Yer so fuckin' hot, 'Ro. It's a shame, I ain't notcin' ya til now…." Eyes solely on her ass, he lightly slapped both cheeks and was reward with a high pitch squeal. Not from pain but disbelief.

"Do not…" What kind of mess did she get herself into?

Storm was shell-shocked once more when she felt his sharp teeth on her right cheek and she yelped at the contact. And she heard his dark chuckle as he licked the spot he bit into. Instead of being disgusted from his touches, wetness she wanted to deny increase and her clitoris throbbed for attention.

"Don't wat?" he questioned even as he pressed his thumb into her blood filled nerve and she jerk involuntary. "Don't stop touchin' ya?"

Ororo knew if he hasn't been behind her, she would have fallen as he rubbed her clitoris. Muting her gasping breaths with her fist against her mouth she leaned her forehead against the tiled wall. Shivers went up and down her spin when he shallowly dipped his thick digit within her. "Nnno. Stop touching me."

Damn, she was tight and he hadn't even gotten his whole finger in. "I aint know ya were such a liar, Storm. Does Charles?" Not expecting an answer, he rammed his finger into her and thunder and lightning ripped the sky.

Oh yeah, she was ready. "I can't wait ta taste ya, Storm." He bit into her left cheek, her muscle tightened around his finger and wished it was cock. But soon, very soon. "Have ya ride my face as my mouth and tongue bring ya ta orgasm."

Ororo nearly broke the skin on her lip to keep from moaning from his naughty words and action. She was never one for talking during sex but his words only heighten her mood. Made the fire like lust ripping through her stronger until she didn't think she would ever breathe normally again.

"And ya know what I'll do after? I'm gonna fuck ya till ya can't stand anymore." He pulled his finger out and brought it to his mouth again. Enjoying the taste of her. Standing up, he plastered his chest to her back. Licking the rim of her ear, he skin the tender skin."Ya aint eva had anyone control ya in sex have ya?"

Her body went rigid with his question even as it mourned the loss of his finger. She was getting close…. "Logan…" she warned, wanting him to back off but wanting him closer. His prominent erection was pressed urgently against her backside and she fought the desire to wiggle against it. She could literally feel it throbbing against her. She bit her lips to keep from moaning out loud. Goddess…how could she want this man? The idea that she did was completely asinine to her and unfathomable.

The ache in his balls got worse and he was starting to get impatient but he had to play this out. The beast demanded nothing less. "Answer me 'Ro," his words were tinged with lust and he grinded his cock into her, groaning at the softness of her flesh.

Not wanting to answer for fear of what he wanted to do, she licked her lips. What kind of question was that? What kind of kinky nonsense was he into? She suddenly had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Nnn-," her voice cracked when his hands idly traced the side of her breast. Clearing her throat, "No."

Logan grinned. He suspected as much and he was overjoyed at the prospect of being the first person to break her in. He widened the space between them even though his cock screamed to be buried in her moist sex. "Turn around."

Hesitating, she did as she was told. Their eyes met and the raging lust she saw in his gray depths worried her more than his question. She felt consumed by his want of her and she wasn't sure there would ever be a way out. What if he never got tired of her?

She was just too fucking hot, Logan thought as he took in the frontal view. He could barely feel the water skimming his skin as he ferociously drunk in the sight of her. He felt in a haze as she licked her lips and his blood roared in his ears.

He couldn't wait any longer. Strained, he demanded. "Get on yer knees goddess,"

"WWhy?"

"Now Storm." His pitch was even lower and his eyes darkened to the color of a stormy sky right before a hurricane ripped through.

She stared and couldn't bring herself to do it. She may want his body but she didn't plan on being his plaything. She felt the bitterness of tears sting the back of her eyes.

He growled.

The hedonistic sound had her backing into the wall behind, her eyes widened. This was a bad idea; there was no way she could go through with this. What if he hurt her? Did damage to her vagina because he went all 'animal' on her? Maybe, she could appeal to him. It couldn't hurt to try. Again. "Logan…please. Please," she stressed while keeping her tone soft and her eyes downcast. "Don't do this."

He ignored her plea, he _had_ to do this. He wanted her too bad; his animal demanded that she lay before him in submission whilst being covered in his scent. He wanted the look of superiority he saw in her eyes to be gone when she looked up him. "Save ya breath fer when yer blowin' me."

Rebelliously, she met his stare, anger taking away some of the lust and fear she felt. "I am not a paid prostitute you can command, Logan."

He admired her spirit, but it was wasted on him. "I ain't askin' ya again, Storm. Get. On. Yer. Knees."

She barely masked the shudder of rage that course through her tall frame and thunder boomed overhead loudly as rain poured from the sky. Ororo's hand ached to reached out and pummel him to death. "And If I do not?" she dared to ask.

Why was she cowering in front of him as if she was a day old virgin to be sacrifice? She was Storm! A woman of great power and strength that many could not even attempt to imagine such depths. Balling her right hand to give her strength, she raised her chin, meeting his hungry gaze.

He shrugged carelessly even as the tension mounted within him and his cock begged for release. Logan knew—just as well as she did—that she would follow through. She was too much of a 'team player' not to. "Then ya pretty much opened Jeannie's legs fer me."

The blunt crude remark had her recoiling from him even as the beat of her heart tripled in its tempo. "You would really have me do this?" It was a dumb question, she knew, but she just had to ask. There was a tiny part of her that still believed that he wouldn't make her go through with this. That he had integrity.

"Last time. Get on yer knees goddess."

She was wrong.

His reiterated words answered her question and she warred with herself for a split second if she would do it. If she were to follow his command, she would be his whore. There would be no going back. Was the team worth it? Was Jean worth it? She wanted to say no after their disagreement…but what of the children? And the future they were fighting for, could they get there, could they achieve it without them?

Shame filling her, Ororo did as she was told. The warmed tile beneath her knees increased her trepidation as she stared at his twitching sex.

"Now Open wide…."

* * *

TBC

SH ^_^


	4. Humiliation Ororo Pt 2

AN: Thank you all for your reviews. There is NO reason why it took so long to post other than the fact that I was lazy and I didn't feel like it *shrug* Enjoy. Mature audience only!

"Get. On. Yer. Knees."

Shame filling her, Ororo did as she was told. The warmed wet tile beneath her knees increased her trepidation as she stared at his twitching sex.

"Now open wide…."

Her breaths came out in uneven spurts as she took in the sight of his turgid length. His length was…impressive especially when staring at from a close proximity. She could easily see the thick vein that went along the thick shaft and pre cum glistened at the tip. She groaned when that only caused her stomach to clench in lust and more moisture to seep from her.

"Somethin' tells me a prissy goddess such as yerself aint never gave brain..." he chuckled at the blanket rage in her eyes. He still found it amazing that he always assumed Ororo had no passion in her, no emotions.

Her mind bulked at the idea of performing such an intimate act on a man whose last name she didn't even know yet it added to the eroticism of the moment. She had always been adamant against performing fellatio but here she was about to do just that to appease a man she'd rather strike down with lightning. She had never wanted to it before because she had never wanted to give up control.

Looking away from his penis, she looked up to meet his eye. "I do not wish to have whatever disease that plaques your body." Ororo snapped not feeling anywhere near the goddess he called her. In truth, she felt the opposite. Dreadful man.

He laughed, a deep belly roar that had his stomach quaking with its sound. "I ain't got shit 'Ro and whatcha got I ain't gettin' thanks ta my good ole healing factor."

Offended, "I do not have anything," she admitted stiffly, "not that it is _any_ of your business!"

He shrugged dismissively as if not believing her but he did. He highly doubted Ororo Munroe ever slept with a man without a condom. Until him. A vicious snarl formed on his lips as his baser instinct seemed to roar in victory of taming such a shrew.

Ororo winced when he suddenly grabbed her sodden hair and yanked her head back forcing her to meet his serious yet lustful gaze. "Don't be stupid 'Ro…..if ya hurt me I _will_hurt ya an' yours won't grow back, got me?"

Sky blue eyes narrowed into angry slits and she give a stiff nod as best she could with his painful hold on her hair. The thought of hurting him in such a manner never crossed her mind but she saw where it had merit but was it worth it? No.

Despite her agreeing, he held on to her hair and kept their gaze locked and the sight of her angry orbs shooting the proverbial daggers drew his balls tight. The sight of an angry woman never roused his passion before but with Ororo it was different. She was different. Maybe it was because she always had such a tight lid on her emotions and the fact that he made her lose control easily stroked his ego.

"Watch me," he gruffly ordered as he let go of her hair. Reaching between them, he grabbed hold of his aching cocking. He stroked from tip to base, enclosing his flesh in a tight fist.

For the second time in a span of an hour, Logan preceded to stroke himself before her astonished eyes. She no longer found the act as disrespectful as she had moments earlier however she did find it curious. Seeing it from a close view, she imagined this was how it would look for him to plunge inside of her. A shiver went up and down her spine with her wayward thought.

Chancing a look at his face, Ororo took in his flared nose and closed eyes. His jaw was tight and his harsh breathing seemed louder than the running water. He pumped his hand faster and more cum leaked from the open slit. Finally stopping after several minutes, he rubbed his thumb back and forth across the slit of his penis.

He was so fucking horny. He was going to come gallons when he finally did. When more pre-cum leaked from the tip and covered his thumb, he swiped his thumb across the fullness of her mouth and when she would have pulled back, he grabbed her head to hold her in place.

"Lick."

The one word was an order that was easily obeyed. Even before he could finish speaking, her tongue involuntarily came out to wipe away the liquid from her lips. The saltiness of it hit her headfirst and then what it was had her spitting out the remains and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand."How dare yo-"

Growling in irritation, he yanked her up by her forearms and crushed her body to his. His thick arm wrapped around her waist in a bruising hold while the other hand palmed a firm fleshy cheek.

Suddenly being on her feet had her legs feeling woozy and blood rushing from her knees downward. Not able to completely support her weight yet she held on to him. Lifting her head despite the tingly feelings in her legs, she openly defied him.

"Unhand me."

His gripped on her bottom grew tighter. "Don't _ever_do that again," he spat.

Approaching her breaking point, light eyes turned milky white. "Enjoy this while you can Logan because it will not last."

If it was possible, he got even _harder_ and instinct drove him as he shoved her hard into the tiled wall uncaring if he hurt her. If he did, she didn't utter a sound of pain but just continued to wish him death with her freakish pure white eyes. "It'll last as long as I want it ta, darlin'. Get use ta the taste of my cum…you'll be having a lot of it."

Before she could reply with what he figured would be a wasted denial, he urgently crushed his lips to hers. She fought him as he held her in his unrelenting hold. Despite the harshness of his hold, his lips were soft against hers. His tongue went over her bottom lip in a tender caress and when she gasped he sucked the plush bottom lip into his mouth.

Lifting her hands, Ororo braced it on his shoulders with every intention to push him away but his attention to her mouth weakened her resolve and she quickly turned into a mass of lustful goo at his feet. Her lids closed over her now blue eyes and all the fight left her body as she sagged against him.

"Fuck 'Ro, want ya so bad," he groaned against the tender skin of her neck. This was so damn hot, he could feel the tempting wet mounds of her breast against his chest, and all he could think about was sinking balls deep into her.

The only response his throaty admission received was the tightening of her nails on his body. Bright Lady forgive her but she wanted him, too. She would never utter it though, never give him the satisfaction but she felt it. Her whole body grew taut even though she just wanted to sigh and let him sculpt her desire the way he no doubt did Jean. The thought of the other woman brought back some of her defiance and she pushed at his chest hard.  
Not expecting her to fight back anymore, his hold grew slack around her so he was easily moved. He gave her an incredulous look. Why was she still fighting him?

"Keep your hands off of me, Logan. The only thing I agreed to was you and I having sex. All this touching you insists on doing is irrelevant and unnecessary."

Logan hated the matter of fact way she said it. Grabbing both of her wrists he yanked her to him which brought her directly underneath the spray of the water. Fully wetting her.

"When yer gonna understand ya aint controlling this goddess? I am!" His voice was rough as he spoke to her, his eyes boring into hers and demanding compliance. Yet he knew he would find none with her. Probably never would…so why did her denial make him even hotter for her? He really was a sick fuck.

Tilting her head and looking down her nose at him, she gave him a patronizing look that earned her the nickname "Ice Queen." If she was stuck being his 'entertainment' until he grew tired of her then she wasn't going to make it easy.

"When will you learn I am not one of your mindless whore?"

Chuckling in answer, his white teeth flashed. Tightening his grip on her wrist, he smirked. "Yer more feisty than I thought ya were Storm."

Ororo resisted the urge to rub her aching writs from his hurtful grip once he let her go. Bastard. If she could take on the Shadow King then a man with a god complex was nothing in comparison. Yet she couldn't help but feel after tonight there would be no going back. That she would forever be changed.

Shaking off the feeling of foreboding, she met his gaze unfettered. Dark, slim hands wiped water off her face only for more to replace it. She stepped back from the ongoing rush of water. "I was not aware an animal thought Logan," cocking her head to the side arrogantly, "apparently you are an anomaly."

He shrugged. "There is a lot of things ya aint aware of darlin' but I'm more than happy ta show ya."

SNIKT!

Confusion marred her features at seeing his claw unsheathed even though her stance changed to the defensive. Warily, she kept her eyes on his hand as she reached out to her powers. Just in case. "I am in no moods for games Logan."

Why didn't he ever notice how sexy she was with her shoulders squared and her mouth grim? He could smell the power simmering from her and he made a big show of licking his enlarged canine. He just had to have her like this one of these days. Angry sex was always the best.

"Don't move," he whispered darkly as he extended a lone claw to trace the column of her neck where it met her chin. He watched fascinated between the stark difference in color between his claw and the deep brown of her skin.

A shiver passed through her from feeling the shockingly cold metal along her skin. Instead of feeling fear like a sane woman, Ororo stood there and let the cold metal of his strength touch her wet skin. Logan only wanted to scare her and she refused to be intimidated by his brute strength. "Do your worse Logan."

"I admire ya strength" he whispered in awe, shocked by his admission. Most women he knew would have high tailed it by now or at the very least screamed until their vocal cords gave out. But not Storm. He nodded his head absently…she was worthy. Lower he went, dragging the tip oh so carefully between the valley of her bosoms. "I could cut ya…."

"Then do it," she angrily replied. Tired of his taunts, he was no better than the archenemy he vehemently hated.

Her irate words had him dragging his eyes to meet hers. "I will."

He said purposely misunderstanding her and he sheathed his claw back into his skin.

Looking directly into his dark as a storm eyes she felt her stomach muscle tighten at the look she saw in them. She gulped and felt her knees weaken at his words. He wasn't talking about cutting her.

Bending his head, he captured the water droplet that fell from between her cleavage and turned his head to lick her right nipple.

Desire sparked anew in her flesh as he wrapped his warm mouth around a hard peak and pulled. She felt the tingling all the way down to her toes and she could do nothing but take measured breaths in hopes of dulling out the lust that was growing lightning quick within her once more.

Moaning against her skin, he toyed with the other hard peak of her breast with his pale hand. Tweaking and rubbing it with his thumb which increased her breathing. He could feel the tremor that wrecked her body and smell the growing wetness that was once more starting to perfume the air.

"Logan," she said in warning but it came off too breathy to sound threatening. Ororo couldn't remember any of her past lovers ever causing such a response from just paying attention to her bosom. Every touch from his mouth and hand seemed to send an electric jolt straight to her groin.

Stepping back from her body with some difficulty, Logan placed his hands on her hips and pulled her pelvis against his while meshing their chest together. "If I aint know better… I would think ya liked dat darling,'" he said with a knowing smirk.

She snorted, her hands itching to wipe the smirk from his sure lips. "It is a good thing you know better then."

He smiled. Leaning in close, he brushed his lips against hers. "Yeah, it's a good thing I know better…"putting an inch between them, he increased the pressure with his lips. He slid his hands down the soft flat plans of her stomach, stopping to caress the smooth skin.

Her muscles quivered under his caress and she leaned her head back against the wall. All she could think about was the pleasure he wringing from her traitorous body and it was agony trying to hold back.

Lower his hands went until his finger slid easily between the soft folds of her sex.

She couldn't help the strangled scream that escaped her when his thumb joined the play and gently pressed into her throbbing clitoris.

Still smirking, his eyes caught every reaction and made a mental note. "I thought ya aint want me Storm? Seems like yer body wants me."

His chiding words had her kicking herself for giving him an inch of control. "I do not." She tried to say as firm as she could but she couldn't stop the slight tremor as his finger went back forth between her labia and grazed her blood filled nerve.

"You don't what?"

"I do no-" Thunder boomed overhead as he quickly thrust a thick digit into her and she swore her heart stopped. The unsuspected brutal pleasure had her whole body going taut as he began to fuck her with his finger.

Logan himself groaned at the tightness of her body—almost too tight. "Do ya know how amazin' ya feel?" he whispered sexily into her ear, his tongue dipping into the shell. His finger plunged into her wet channel oh so slow while his thumb rubbed around her clit. "All warm and grippin' my finger...I can't wait ta fuck ya, darlin'…yer gonna be beggin' me ta make ya cum."

Clamping her mouth shut kept the whimper inside as he added another finger. Her hips involuntarily moved over his fingers and her breaths came out harshly through her nose. "Do… not ….hold…. your…breath."

Once he withdrew his fingers, she was finally able to think past the raging orgasm that was looming over her. She felt strangely empty even though there was as slight ache from her body having to accommodate his fingers after having been so long without a lover. "I will never beg you for _anything."_

Bringing the fingers that were wet from her pleasure, he brought them to his lips and moaned at the taste of her. "Never say never."

Feeling her knees weakening once more at his show, she turned away from him. "Are you trying to have me turn into a prune?"

Logan stared at her, a look crossing his face that she could not decipher. Not responding to her, he opened the shower door.

Walking past him as aloof as she could as her hand trembled, Ororo stepped out of the shower. Not seeing an extra towel, she conjured up a short burst of wind to dry herself off. He closed the door behind her and she didn't hear the water turning off so she assumed that he was probably taking an actual shower.  
Going into his bedroom, she sighed. She shoved long tapered fingers into her thick white mane and looked around the room for a place to sit other than the bed. There was none. Sitting there would make it too easy for Logan. Besides, she would spend more than enough time there once the time came.

Why was the thought not as dreadful as it should have been? Was she really letting lust control her? She was no better than Jean. Jean had been willing to throw away a wonderful man for an orgasm and now she, too, was willingly to overlook his high handiness and disrespect for the same thing.

She didn't want him; she repeated in her head like mantra. She didn't. Really, she didn't. Her body was just…going through the motions. It's been a long time since she was touched sexually thus after her self-imposed drought her body was reacting to Logan. It was natural. It was a natural reaction to a viral man.

Who could blame her? Logan was an attractive man. Very attractive, if she was being honest. Naturally, she would respond to him. It made sense. It was _natural_. He exuded an animalistic aura that was very sexy. And he knew it. And she liked it.

There had been times—when he first moved in—where she looked at him. Really looked at him and saw the allure the female populous had with him. She never gave it must thought though, it wouldn't be very becoming of her. She was, after all, a role model and it wouldn't do for her to join the 'Wolvie is hot" fan club that Jubilee started.

Logan left the adjourning bathroom and stood in the archway, watching Storm who was standing ramrod straight as if she had the world on her shoulders. What was she thinking in her pretty head about he wondered? Was she anxious for him to do her? Or was she dreading it as she verbalized? He rubbed the towel into his hair, drying it. Why did he care? He just wanted to hit.

Just looking at her nude back now had his erection, which had softened somewhat while he took his shower, get its second wind. Her confusion and lust peppered the air and he walked up behind her, light on his feet. He dropped the towel off the side, not caring where it landed.

"Did you really think I did not know you where there? That I did not feel the shift in my environment?"

Her question stopped him before he could plaster himself to her back. Logan looked at her back in surprise, "I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought,"

She whirled on her heels, her pissed off gaze holding him hostage. "You just underestimate me."

"I don' underestimate how much my cock's achin' ta be in ya."  
Ororo shook her head, no longer shocked by his crass words instead her inside quivered with need. She was no better than a woman enslaved by her passion for the opposite sex. Shame colored her words at still wanting him. "Must you be so crass?"

"Must ya be so fucking prissy?" he growled back. He was on her now, both hands going into her hair, pulling her head back with his hold.

The way he was pulling her head forced pressure on her neck and she tried to get loose but his hold only tightened. "Let. Me. Go."

A fierceness over took him then, "Never!" He sealed his vow with a searing kiss. Logan parted her lips with his tongue sucked hers into his mouth. He groaned when he pressed closer and felt the hard tips of her breast. He wanted them in his mouth again.

A shudder wrecked her body, he was a great kisser. Better than she would have thought. Ororo was finding it harder and harder to remain passive when all she wanted to do was beg him to take her already. To dull the deep throbbing ache within her core.

When his tongue wrapped around her own, she stifled a moan. It felt so good. She was never one to be controlled by sex or easily enslaved by the pleasure of it but she could see that changing. Her blood felt like it was beginning to boil as it pulsed through her veins at a speed that made her heart flutter furiously. Her body began a slow burn as her own tortuous desire sang within her, answering to his call of devilish passion.

She felt so fucking good, it was unreal. He possessed her mouth her in a deep and greedy kiss, needing more. Growling over her mouth, he slanted his lips over his. His animal urged him to take her now, mark her as he released all his pent-up aggression into the kiss. Logan snaked an arm around her pulling her flush against his erection, breaking the kiss he locked eyes with her. He took a step forward which forced her to take a step back.

"Tell me 'Ro…have ya ever been wetter?"

Finally able to breathe, she fumed at his gumption but it had no bite "You are so rude." Oh goddess, she wanted to hurt him. She gleefully considered frying him again with the strongest bolt she could conjure. He seemed to take joy in asking her things he knew she would object to.

He cupped the rounded globes of her ass cheeks in his hand, squeezing hard. He ignored her words as he licked a trail up the side of her neck to her ear to whisper. "You'll never get wet fer another guy," his voice was strained and possessive. "Never."

Terror went through Storm at his words. It sounded final. Not like he would let her go after he got over whatever sexual desire he had for her. He grinded his sex into her, kissed her again until she felt branded. His tongue licking the roof of her mouth and her body shook from his raw sexuality. She stifled a breathy moan when he left a wet trail of kisses on her jaw down to her neck where he suckled roughly.

If he hadn't been holding her up, Ororo didn't think her legs would have supported her. Instead of being revolted by his rough treatment of her person, she found it added to the allure. In the past, her lovers had always been firm yet gentle but this was far from gentle. She knew she would bruise tomorrow and couldn't seem to care.

Logan growled into her neck, her skin tasting so good to his palette. He just knew she would taste this good _everywhere _and as much as he wanted to test that theory he couldn't. Not this time. He was just too fucking horny. He couldn't wait. Not any longer.

He backed her into the wall, "wrap yer arms an' legs around me."

She bit her lip wanting to refute him and before he could remind her of her promise, she did as bid. In this position, with her spread wide, his sex wasn't too far from hers and she tensed.  
"…it is not too late to stop this. I shall not hold this over you. We can go back to being friends." She heard herself say even though she knew it was a lost cause. Logan was -for whatever reason- bent on this.

Lifting his head from her neck, he looked into her nervous blue orbs. They were so blue. He never noticed before. Beautiful. Shaking his head to rid himself of his gay thoughts, he replied. "You an' I aint never been friends."

Pursing her lips in irritation, "Associates then. We can go back to normal. Forget this entire thing."

"Dats da thin' Storm. I don' want to." He let his hand slide between them until they were between her thighs. "I cant forget how sweet ya taste…" He cupped her mound, felt the wetness there, and revered in it. Pressing his palm into her clit, he felt her tremble in his arms. "I want ta feel my cock in ya." He prodded his finger into her tight sheath, shallowly going in and out. "I want ta go so fuckin' deep I can feel yer cervix."

Every entry of his fingers into her body ignited the nerves around her opening and she wanted to scream in response. Oh goddess, she wanted this so bad. When he brushed her clitoris again, she shuddered and gasped, her eyes screwed tight.

"Ya gonna make it rain fer me, darlin'?" He pressed closer between her thighs, wrapped his fingers around his erection, and rubbed the slick head between her wet sex. At his words, glazed blue eyes tried to glare and his balls grew even heavier. She looked like a vixen trying to entice him to fuck faster. Deeper. Harder.

The animal in him roared in triumph as he had her right where he wanted her. Her delicious scent mixed with anger and him sent his desire higher. With his thumb he pressed into her clitoris and her pelvis jerked upward and he heard the smallest high pitch squeal. He grinned. Thankful for his good hearing.

Bending his head, he nuzzled her neck. He chuckled when she craned her neck to give him better access. He wondered if she realized what she did and thought about pointing it out but didn't want her fighting him anymore. Each stoke of his thumb on her sensitive flesh had her body becoming uncontrollable. Softly, his lips went up and down her neck before suckling the tender skin.

Pleasure rippled through her body when he replaced his fingers with his wide head. Sweat perspired on her skin and she panted for breaths. The tingling at the base of her spin grew as he inched the tip of his cock within her. He was hardly in but he was already stretching her body. Thankfully, his fingers had widened her up a bit.

Logan gritted his teeth at the sheer agony of not moving thus causing his thigh muscles to quiver at having to hold steady. Wet heat enveloped his cock head and he wanted the entire length to know this immeasurable pleasure. Not able to control himself, he bit down hard on her neck as he plunged completely into her with one movement. He moaned loudly, ready to blow his load.

His balls grew even tighter while his penis throbbed, and he knew in that moment he never had anything like this before. Fierce lust raced from his chest to his cock and grew outward as he immersed his senses in her. Why the hell hadn't he done this sooner? He thought as his mind race with the need to claim and own.

Thunder boomed loudly and the downpour of rain went pitter-patter across the school structure. Her eyes had widened and the breath knocked out of her as he stretched her walls more than anyone has. The ache of her walls dulled the overwhelming pleasure she had felt just seconds before.

Ororo didn't know which hurt more his mark or his cock stretching her but that didn't stop her vagina from gripping him so tightly she wanted to wince. All she could do was feel him inside of her, throbbing. It felt like every nook and cranny that made up her vaginal walls, he touched. Despite the pain, wetness oozed from her and bathed his cock within.

This was heaven, Logan thought as he braced her a bit higher as he pulled out and rammed right back into her. "Fuck," he growled against his bite mark. She was squeezing him so tightly, contracting around his girth. Licking at her flesh, he rotated his hips while slightly pulling out before slamming back into her.

"Too…much," Ororo groaned in pain as her last breath seemed stuck in her throat. "Hurts. Stop."

He didn't let the last word finish before shaking his head no. There was no stopping. Not after he knew what fucking her was like. "Relax 'Ro," his voice was a strangled sound as he stopped moving. He thought he heard hail hitting the roof and his sensitive ears picked up the howling wind. He didn't want to imagine what type of weather outside was. "It's gonna hurt a lot worse if ya don'"

The truth of his words was the only thing that kept her from giving him a bloody nose. She breathed slowly, in and out. Forcing herself to relax, she bit her lip with her concentration and drew blood.

Wanting to further stimulate her, Logan cupped a breast. His fingers went over the harden tip until he heard the slightest sound of what sounded like pleasure. Sweat had his skin glistening as he waited for her vagina to release its death grip on his second favorite body part.  
It was agony not to move but he wasn't a complete ass that he would disregard Storm's comfort. She felt better than any woman had a right to feel and he's been in some tight pussy before. She was just so fucking wet and her walls were so soft around him. It was like fucking cashmere.

He pulled out slowly while rotating his hips, his fingers still tweaking a bud. She could feel every inch of him and the pleasure was starting to build up once more. Each pull of his fingers on her nipple had her seeing stars.

When she relaxed and moved her hip involuntary, he took it as a green light. Straining against her, he kissed her once more. His mouth hard and merciless and tasting the coppery taste of blood. Instead of the blood repulsing him, it turned him on more. The kiss was demanding as he forced her to accept his domination of her mouth.

Logan left only the tip inside of her before he pumped into her. His groan of pleasure muted out any sound she could have made. His mind was cloudy and all he could think about was how he needed to cum. His hips pushed into her own with a frenzy with a single-minded purpose. His and her ultimate pleasure.

It was becoming harder and harder to remain unaffected to the maelstrom that he was brewing inside of her. He hitched her up higher, her legs now loose around his firm buttocks. A screamed built up within her with his upstroke. He hit her gspot. A series of thunder boomed overhead and her eyes were no longer blue.

She wasn't supposed to like this. She didn't she told herself even as her walls gripped him, not wanting to let him go. She couldn't enjoy being with him a man with no scruples but the way he was making her body feel was nothing short than elation. She wanted to let go, enjoy it for what it was and then forget about it but she couldn't. She was the master of her destiny and she had to regain some form of control. Even if it was something so small as not letting him know how much he did affect her vocally.

"Say ya want me." His wanted to her to say what she's been denying from the moment they started. When he didn't get a reply, he growled in anger and gripped her throat.

Her eyes few open as her already strangled breath was made worse.

"Answer me." Her eyes were white. Another shot of lust went through him when staring into their fathomless depth and if it was possible he felt him himself get harder within her warmth.

"I do not." She told him, the power of her voice stemming from her in between state even as her back bowed with his entry into her body. "Want you." Her voice waivered with each letter.

Angrily, he plundered his way into her-almost hurtful. "Yer such a fuckin' liar Storm." He wasn't going to be able to hold off, her pussy just felt too good. He was going to come. His hold around her neck grew slack as a familiar gripped him by the balls.

She bit down so hard to keep from screaming as his free hand went between her legs and found the blood-filled clitoris. "I could never want a monster such as you," she panted as sensation prickled her skin and her stomach muscle begun to tighten.

He smirked at her words. He probably should have been offended or hurt but it was hard to take what she as saying serious when he was balls deep inside of her. "Too damn bad ya do eh?"

She closes her eyes in hopes of keeping the feelings at bay but all it did was make it more acute. Groaning in frustration, she opened her eyes. "I do not." She could feel it building, like a geyser and was trying so damn hard not to succumb to it.

"Funny way of showing it." He tangled one hand in her hair and pulled her head back. "Look at me," he demanded.

When she didn't readily comply, he yanked on her hair hard. Wincing, she opened her eyes and glared at him.

He slanted his mouth above hers, taking, and claiming what he saw as rightfully his. He wouldn't be able to let her go. Not any time soon. Parting from the softness of her lips, he whispered. "You'll be screaming my name Ororo, begging me to let you come."

"Fuck you," she said with all the vehemence she felt. She wanted to ignore his savage face rigid with his efforts, the tight muscles of his arms quivering with his powerful thrusts, his large, dominant body completely covering hers but she couldn't. She could see nothing but him, could taste nothing but him, as he enveloped her into a web of carnal lust and deceitful desire's.

"You already are," he groaned before he bit her down on her collarbone and the world seemed to blur as his bite caused her to pulse hotly around him and that extra tightness was all he needed before he roared his release.

Thinking of sleeping with Scott capped the lid on her impending orgasm because of his. She fought with the desire move her hips and find her own completion. His weight was heavy on her as she struggled to rear in her breath. She pushed at his chest and put her wobbly legs down on solid floor.

Logan dislodge from her, giving her his back as he went to his draw to find a boxer to put on. Fucking shit, he cursed mentally. He still wanted her. His cock was still hard as if he hadn't just had the orgasm of the century. He stared at Ororo, saw the way she look off balance. Would it be horrible to fuck her against the wall again? Or better yet have her ride him to oblivion?

A new surge of lust hit him. Fuck! He could see their mix fluid sliding down her thighs, smell him off of her and damnit if he didn't feel a tsunami of cum building in his balls. He was screwed. He wanted her again. Shit.

Ororo licked her lips, nervous. What was she supposed to do now? She thought as she went and picked up her nightgown off the floor. Was she supposed to say something? Cuss him out and then leave? She sighed as she felt so ashamed of her actions. She was officially a whore now.

He turned to see her just staring at her nightgown before she slipped it over her head. It was either take her again or get her the fuck out of here and find a barmaid who would want to take care of him.

"Wat ya still doin' here? Get tha fuck out."

Surprise had her whirling around and staring at him with her mouth slightly ajar. "What?"

"What are ya deaf? Get out."

Pursing her lips together tightly, she strode past him.

* * *

**Ororo's Loft**

Barely holding on to her dignity, Ororo closed the door to her attic loft and leaned heavily against it. Closing her eyes, she counted each shaky breath she took, her emotions scattered. There was a raging storm outside and she couldn't stop it. Her will and emotions were shattered into itty bitty pieces that she could find.

Steeling her resolve and cursing herself for her weakness, she removed her clothes uncaring that she left a small heap on the floor as she made her way to the bathroom. She was stronger than this so why was she acting like a beaten kitten? This was what she agreed to, she shouldn't be mad if she got just that. She just hadn't expected to feel like _such_ a whore.

Stepping into her olympian size bathroom, Ororo tied her snow colored hair into a tight bun at the top of her head. Every step she took reminded her of her tryst with Logan; unused muscles ache from his commanding thrust into her relenting body.

Sexual frustration also blackened her mood. She was still horny, her body still craving that sought after orgasm which she denied herself. She groaned in dismay. Her hands and vibrator would have to sate her for now because she refused to climax from anything Logan did. She wouldn't no matter how many times they had intercourse. She would not give him that much control over her nor the satisfaction.

Going about her bathroom, she drew a bath and lit the unlit candles around her tub. Picking up a jar, she dropped two teaspoon of vanilla and lavender mixture of bath salt. Breathing in the soft aroma had her tense shoulders relaxing as she stepped inside the warm water.

"Stormy…"

Ororo not expecting to hear a voice in the darken bathroom nearly jumped and whipped her head so fast in the direction of the voice her necked ached. "Remy?" He would be the only one to come into her loft unannounced.

"Qui…."

His voice was somber and that worried Ororo. He was usually cheery and he was far from that now. Massaging the kink out of her neck, she didn't need this right now. Forcing herself to place Remy's needs above her own, she asked him a question with concern filling her voice. "What is wrong Remy?"

His footsteps seemed to drag as he came closer so she could make out the seriousness of his face and he kneeled before her tub. He didn't answer her question but instead dipped his fingers into the water and made swirls with the water. This close to her with the surrounding lavender scented candle, he felt rage rise within him instead of calm.

"Remy?" Ororo lifted up, uncaring that he would see her breast as she reached out to touch his questing fingers. "Did something happen? With Rogue perhaps?"

He pulled back her as if burned by her soft touch and stood to his full height. Running his wet hands through his hair in agitation, he sighed. He chanced a look at her perky full breast and his body begun to react to the cursed site. He cursed and turned around to adjust his pants. "I know," he said simply.

Puzzled and annoyed by his vagueness, she welcomed the distraction. "You know what Remy? What is going on? Are you alright?"

Remy heard the confusion and concern in her voice and even though he wanted to allay her fears, he couldn't. His mind was still in disbelief in what he knew to be true. When Ororo finally came to her room she reeked of sex and Logan. He was still astounded by the fact that Ororo had sex with Logan. Just the thought made him want to retch and he folded his hands together into a tight fist.

He knew he had no right to be jealous or to want to go fight Logan. Ororo was not his woman but in a certain way she felt like it. At times more so than Rogue; the darker woman got him in a way his girlfriend couldn't begin to. Rouge always wanted commitment and fidelity and he wanted to give that to her but…. The thought of his feisty southern belle made him feel even worse.

He was a douche. Could he really love her as much as he thought if he felt something for Storm? Running his hand across his jaw, he stuffed his hands into his jeans. "I saw y' 'Ro. I saw y' go inta Logan's room over an hour an' a half ago."

If her face could have paled it would have at that moment. Shame filling her but not wanting to give it away; she faced away from him and looked straight ahead. How could he have seen her? Ororo wondered frantically as she schooled her features. She made sure no one was in the hallway when she had ducked into Logan's room. "You do not know what you speak of Remy."

"Don't I?" he snapped, his accent flaring with the contraction as he kneeled before the tub once more and turned her face to him by grabbing her chin. "Is Remy wrong chere? Did y' not go inta his room an' fuck him?"

Anger marring her face as well, she pushed him away and then slapped him across the face. The sound was loud in the otherwise quiet bathroom. "Do not ever speak to me like that again Remy if you wish to continue this friendship."

Ignoring the burning sting of his right cheek, he continued to stare a hole into her for seemingly hours before he finally got up and splashed the water with an explicative. "_Pour quoi_ (why)?"

Giving up all pretense of having a relaxing bath, she stood up from her bath and grabbed her plush white robe that hung overhead. Careful of the water he caused to fall on the floor, she stepped out. Mind still racing with possible answers to his question, she fumed. She wasn't supposed to have to explain anything to anyone about Logan. She had figured—rather naively—that all she had to do was keep it secret and no one would ever know.

She was wrong. Secrets were an extinct species within these walls.

Remy could feel his body betray him as he caught mere seconds of her naked body glistening with water droplets. He forced his eyes away so she could dress and hated himself for still lusting after he knew another man was just in her. Especially Logan. He didn't do sloppily seconds; he'll save that for Scott.

"It is most certainly none of your concern whom I care to share a bed with." Draining out the water, she blew out all the candles with a quick burst of her power. "Now stop questioning me as if I owe you an explanation."

Hurt slashed through him because she was right and confirmed she slept with Logan. Clearing his throat to get past the pain, "Y' didn't y' tell me y' an' Logan were _ensemble _(together)?" The last word was forced out between gritted teeth with a look to kill in his queer eyes.

He followed her into her bedroom, his eyes following her hasty movements. If her words hadn't confirmed what he knew to be true, her actions would have. She was moving hastily and clearly agitated. The behavior of someone who was guilty.

He flipped on the overhead light in the room so he could better see her and her face. He chanced a look at outside and saw the weather outside intensified. Was Logan the cause for Ororo recent loss of control of the weather?

Forcing his hands to relax, he sat on the bed he had laid on waiting for her to come out of Logan's room. Even though it had been only a short span of time, it felt like a lifetime. He felt changed by what happened which was silly since he knew he had no right to feel this way. They were just friend. Just friends. Only friends. Why didn't that sound like the truth to him?

Didn't Ororo feel this chemistry between them? Didn't she know that sometimes all he wanted to do was grab and kiss her? Especially when she was being goofy and not being burdened by her powers. He groaned at his sentimental thoughts. He sounded like a cheap Harlequin novel where the woman pined for the man she wanted and he was oblivious.

Going to her dresser, she pulled out a random mid thigh nightgown to wear. Shrugging off her robe, she placed it on the back of a chair before putting on her nightgown. "I have nothing to say Remington."

"I tink y' do!" Remy countered as he sat up on her bed. "Y' sleepin' wit Logan is a lot ta say."

Folding her arms under her chest, she turned sharp blue eyes in his direction. "What I do is not any of your business Remington."

Scowling, "did y' like it?"

"Tread carefully."

Never being one to listen to sound advice, he left the bed to stand directly in front of her. As always, she didn't back down from his stare but merely arch a snow white brow. Daring him. Enrage, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Tell me Storm! Did you like fucking Logan?"

Tired of being manhandled, her eyes went white and she shocked him with enough electricity to hurt but not sear skin.

He yelled of pain and fell back and hit his head on the wall. Remy looked up in shocked, she never shocked him before.

"Remy!" She cried out when she realized when she did. She hadn't meant to hurt him—at least not a lot. She realized she was just taking out her anger on Remy since she couldn't hurt the man she really wanted to. Sighing, her eyes with went blue with her rush of anger gone. Rushing to his side, she checked his head for any injuries other than a slight knot.

Panting for breaths, he glared wide-eyed and pushed her away from him. "Wat de hell happened ta y'? Wat did dat bastard do ta y'? I'll kill him!" He declared while standing up to put words to action.

When he would have gone to her door, she rushed past him and placed herself before it. "Logan did nothing," she lied.

"Den why do y' feel like shit?"

Crossing her arms under her breast, "Do not use your empathy on me."

"Puis me parlar (then talk to me)" Remy didn't want to hear the particulars but he did want her to admit with her own lips that she and Logan had something going on. He knew her better than to think it was just a quick fuck because that was not her style.

Feeling weighed down, and the prick of tears on her eyeballs, she looked up to the ceiling. After saying a quick prayer to her goddess, she felt like she owed him an explanation even though reasonably she knew she didn't. Remy had no claims on her and vice versa.

"Logan and I…" the words drifted off because she had no idea what to tell him. Did she tell him they were together? Or should she stick to the truth? She hated lying but what choice did she have? Telling Remy the truth would be begging for a fight between the two men as Remy would want to defend her honor.

"Wat padnet?" Remy could see her hesitation on how she refused to meet his eyes which spiked his curiosity even more. What the hell was going between them? Why was Ororo being even more secretive than normal? In his gut, he knew something wasn't right.  
Flopping down on her bed, she lay down and closed her eyes. "I do not know brother…" she opted for a half-truth.

Brows drew together as he tried to gauge her answer for any hidden meaning. Sighing deeply, he ran his hands through his disheveled hair. Lying down next to her, Remy was sure to keep space between them. Before this he would have encircled her in his arms in order to comfort her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He couldn't stomach the thought of her touching her after knowing she had just been with Logan. "Y' care for him, non?"

An outright denial was her first inclination but that wouldn't do. It would only make Remy more suspicious than he already was. "I do not know."

Remy grunted in aggravation at her lack of response. "Remy waited here for y'….I couldn't believe wat my eyes saw wen y' went inta his room…I shoulda known after wat happened at breakfast."

She groaned in dismay, remembering the debacle of that morning. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she closed her eyes. Sleep would not come easier tonight. "I… I need you to keep this quiet Remy. I—we—do not know what is going on and we wish to keep it between us."

"Is that all y' will me 'Ro? _Me_?" He was hurt by her lack of trust and couldn't keep it from his voice. Ororo knew that he would do anything for her and that he wouldn't hurt her so why she was keeping this from him?

Turning towards him, she wanted to touch him but didn't. She respected his decision not to touch. "Promise me Remy…not even Rogue."

Disappointment clouded his voice but he agreed. "I promise. Remy will not tell a soul."

Relief flooded her system with his agreement. "Thank you…where are you going?" She asked when he got up from the bed. "Are you not staying?"

"Non," he simply stated as he looked back at her with dark eyes.

* * *

**Next morning**

"Here, Sugah."

Ororo could do nothing but accept the large bouquet of flowers that was thrust into her hands upon seeing the other woman. "Uh…thank you." She looked at the pretty arrangement of various colors of orchids with baby breaths. Stunning. She couldn't help but smile at such a display even though she didn't want the flowers. When would he get the message?

"Haven't gotten one of those in a while, guess yur fella hasn't given up on yuh." Rogue commented as she eyed the large flowers contained in an equally pretty vase. Warily, she looked at the woman like a caged bird that would be quick to bite her hand. "Hell of a storm last night."

Guarded, Storm smiled tight lip. "It was."

"And?"

"Is there something on your mind Rogue?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and gave up the pretense of being subtle. It wasn't her strong suit anyway. "What's going on witcha Storm? And don't tell me yuh aint had nothing to do wit the storm because yuh did. First, the storm from several days ago and now this. There was hail fer crying out loud! Hail!"

Sighing, Ororo hefted the flower on one arm while meeting the jade green eyes back just as stern. Guilt nagged at her for her lack of control but she refused to be admonished. How many times did people lose control of their powers and they got coddled yet she do it, the world must come to an end."Hail has happened long before I came to my powers and it will continue long after I have passed."

Frustrated at Storm apparent dense behavior, she frowned. Running her hands through her soft curly auburn and white hair, she looked her over. "Ah aint tryna to point any fingers…ah'm just wanting tuh make sure yer ok. Can't blame a gal fer dat can ya?"

Features softening, Ororo let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Why was she being so sensitive? Stupid Logan. Clearing her throat, "I am fine. Thank you. No need for concern."

Disbelief clearly shown in her eyes, "Yuh may look alright but yuh aint. When you gonna let someone in?... Someone other than Remy?"

"Excuse me?"

Rogue bit her bottom lip, regretting her words yet squared her shoulders refusing to take it back. "Ah just mean that Remy worry about yuh a lot…dat can be stressful."

What the hell was going on here? Ororo thought baffled as she looked at her teammate and friend. It seemed like every one in the mansion she was having some sort of conflict with. "If he is worried about me it is baseless. I suggest you take up your concern with Remy and leave me out it."

The weather witch didn't wait for a reply simply left and pointedly dumped the beautiful flowers in the nearest trash can.

"How long has it been since ya been wit a man?"

She stared at the gall of the man and when he simply stood there waiting for a response, she replied. "None of your concern, Logan." Ororo fisted her hands in the darkly rich soil to keep from lashing out. She's been short all day with people, barely able to keep her legendary control under wraps. All thanks to that man.

Logan leaned carelessly against the wall of the greenhouse. His eyes shrewdly taking in her bent form wearing daisy dukes that showed off nothing but legs to her red tank top. She was pissed and her face was starting to show it. Good. "Answer the question Storm."

Glaring, she removed her hands from the soft soil she was digging into and rose to her feet. Clapping her hands together to remove any excess dirt, she stood akimbo. "Did you not hear me the first time?"

"I did," he began while shrugging a shoulder while he shifted to get more comfortable against the wall. "I just didnt care fer wat yer sayin.'"

Thunder clapped loudly outside. "Get out Logan." Was there ever a man that caused her to go from 0 to 60 in a second? She didn't think so.

He grinned. He had gotten under her skin, yay. Smoke was all but coming out of her ears. Using his hands, he wiped the sweat that already perspired on his skin from the heat. "No."

Ororo shook her head at her naiveté, why she expected any other answer was beyond her . Sighing loudly, "Fine. I shall leave then Logan. You win." On her way out, she grabbed her bag but before she could walk past him, he gripped her upper arm with his fast reflex, halting her.

"Ya don't seem ta get it Storm," Logan exclaimed with a scowl on his face. He didn't like the idea of her leaving, especially when he wasn't done with her. "Ya do wat I want!"

Lips purse, "I am not chattel you own." Cynically, Ororo mused that at this rate she would have permanent frown lines around her mouth.

He flipped them around so it was her back that was pressed against the glass. Her eyes widened and her gasp of surprise went unnoticed by him. "Yer startin' ta sound like broken record, 'Ro. Yer mine and I do wit ya wat at I want. I'm gettin' tired of repeatin' myself."

Seething with rage that she barely kept bottled up, Ororo felt herself losing the battle of control. Tight lipped, "I agreed to being your whore not your property Wolverine."

If he was a smart man, he would back down and leave her alone. It was clear from her rigid stance and scent she was seconds away from losing her cool. Unfortunately, no one would ever claim he was smart.

"Same fuckin' difference."

Lightning raced through her blood and all she could see was rage. Eyes went blinding white, and a ball of lightning lit up her hand as she balled her hand into a tight fist and deck.

Logan howled as he fell a couple feet away by the strength of her power. His hand went to his searing flesh which was quickly healing as he stared at her wide eye. She didn't...she did.  
Embolden by his stare, she stood over him. "You are a disgusting pig Logan. It is a shame that even hell is too good a place for you."

A growl started deep in his chest before leaving his mouth in what resembled a war cry. He stood up to his feet, his penetrating gaze on her. His animal demanded retribution and to show her he was the one in charge. Sneering, "ya don't think I ain't heard dat shit before 'Ro?"

"There is no doubt in my mind they coined the phrase after you."

He smirked in response before he pounced on her. The weather witch hit the ground hard as he landed on her. She grunted in pain and his weight didn't help.

"Get off of me!" She tried to move beneath him but could barely move under him.

"Dat wasn't very nice, goddess. Say yer sorry an' I might get off of ya."

Ororo was debating if she should shock him once more but didnt think that would be smart. She could see a dark presence in his eyes. The last thing she needed to do was trigger his animal.

"C'mon say it. I'll help ya. 'I am so sorry Logan,'" he mocked her proper way of speaking as well tone as a grin covered his face.

"Fuck you!"

He arched an eyebrow at her language. As Logan stared into her pissed of blue orbs he felt lust stir his half hard cock. "You're so hot with yer potty mouth," he groaned before he crushed their lips together. His lips were brutal as they parted her soft lips and plundered the sweetness inside. He squeezed her hips and grinded against her.

She stifled the moan as he ran his tongue along her teeth and a shiver went through her. Fisting her hands to keep from wrapping them around him, her breath hitched.

Pulling away from her, he stared into her hazy eyes. "Do ya really think ya gonna be able ta keep from cummin' with me 'Ro?"

She blinked several times as his words penetrated the fog in her brain. "It was not that hard to do Wolverine."

He smirked. "We shall see just how hard it can be goddess."

* * *

That's it folks! Yay And I made sure there wasn't any huge cliffhanger or anything because who knows when I'll next update. ^_^ SH


End file.
